When You're In Love With A Sport's Elf
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: When Robbie realizes he is in love with Sportacus, he sets to work to earn his love, with a little help from Stephanie. Thanks from pepsichick24 for her help in writing this story! :) :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robbie tossed and turned, groaning, holding his head as he tried to come to grips with the realization he had just come to: he was in love with Sportacus.

All those months of fighting with himself about his feelings for his old enemy had wound up the same.

He loved the blue flipping athlete, and there was no denying it.

Robbie raised his head and looked wearily at the picture on his little table next to his chair.

It was a picture of Sportacus, smiling happily, like he always was.

Robbie smiled warmly at the photo, as a warm, tingling feeling swept through his body.

Sighing contentedly, he closed his eyes and willed the feeling of Sportacus's warm, well-muscled arms cradling him as he carried him down from a tree, the soft warm smell of Sportacus, and the gentle light in his eyes to come to him.

It didn't happen.

Robbie got to his feet and sighed again.

" Well, not like he'd ever love me back." He stated matter -of-factly. " He is a hero, and I'm a villain. He loves sportscandy and I hate it. He love to move and I don't. He loves those noisy kids and I avoid them. Drat, he loves noise." Robbie looked mournfully at the photo of Sportacus.

" All I want is you." He crooned softly, picking up the picture and looking at it lovingly. " And you are the one thing I may never have."

Robbie hugged the picture to his chest briefly, then put it back regretfully.

" Well, if I want to earn his love, I may as well start now." Robbie thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way to get into Sportacus's heart.

" Let's see, what does he care about the most… Sports, Sportscandy, kids, moving, kittens, kids, moving, kids, saving things, kids, sports, kids…" Robbie trailed off and shook his head.

" Those brats." he finally said in disgust. " If I don't make friend with those kids he loves so much, I'll never stand a chance."

Robbie climbed out of his pipe, blinking in the bright sun.

As he headed into town, he considered getting himself stuck in a tree again, like he had been doing almost every day just so Sportacus would carry him down.

Or maybe down a hole somewhere.

Robbie loved being held in his arms, and he knew Sportacus enjoyed rescuing him, or at least he hoped he did, and was not just acting for the kids who always were watching.

Robbie dismissed the thought and kept walking.

Robbie headed straight for the sports field, where he could hear the kids playing a game of hopscotch.

Looking up, he saw the blue airship floating above town.

Squinting, Robbie tried to see if Sportacus was in there, but as usual, he could not.

Robbie slowly strolled to the sports field, and leaned over the wall, trying to put a friendly smile on his face.

" Hi Robbie!" the pink girl called to him. He could never remember their names, but he thought she was Pinky or Sticky or Steppy or Hacky or something like that.

" Hi there." Robbie answered, and tried to hop over the wall, tripping and falling flat on his face as he did so.

All the kids laughed at him as Pinky rushed over giggling to help him up.

Robbie glowered at them all.

" Where's Sportakook?" he demanded, already regretting coming out here.

" Who?" asked the girl, with a confused look on her face.

" You know, troublesome, overly cute, blue trouble maker who flips around saving everything that moves, or doesn't." Robbie snapped.

" Overly cute?" The pink girl gave Robbie a funny look.

" Talking about me?" Sportacus's cheerful, accented voice came from behind Robbie.

With a swishing sound, Sportacus flipped over the wall and into the sports field.

" What-How'd ya know I was talking about you? Spying on me, huh? Some hero you are! And, I didn't even say your name!" Robbie was trembling, his heart pounding as he looked into the insanely blue eyes that twinkled merrily at him as the owner of those eyes looked up at him with an impish grin.

" Everything but the trouble making part fit me Robbie, oh, and the overly cute part, so I guessed you wanted me." Sportacus beamed at him. " And, I couldn't help buy overhear. You were shouting."

Robbie stared deep into Sportacus's eyes, unable to tear himself away.

Sportacus chuckled softly. " What do you want, Robbie? I am here now."

" I wanted to invite you for lunch." He blurted out suddenly.

He regretted it the instant he said it.

He had no idea what to feed the excited man in front of him, other than sportscandy, and Robbie had none.

" I would love to come." Sportacus told him, looking at the same time confused, surprised, and pleased. " But, isn't it past lunch now?"

It was Robbie's turn to look surprised and he fumbled with his pocket watch.

It was about 3 in the afternoon.

Robbie silently cursed himself and tried to recover.

" Then come for supper." he said grumpily.

" Okay. I'll be there. Thanks Robbie!" With that, Sportacus flipped off.

Robbie watched him go, and a dreamy smile crossed his face, then it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

" Are you okay Robbie?" The pink haired girl asked him.

" Huh? Yes, I'm fine." Robbie snapped, looking down at her irritably.

" You know, if you have a crush on Sportacus, you should just tell him." The girl said. " He's like a brother to me, and well, if you like him tell him. I know he won't really mind even if he has no interest back. It won't make him change, and if he likes you, then great. Enjoy the privilege."

The pink haired girl was looking at him earnestly, and for a moment, Robbie was taken aback.

" What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

" Stephanie." She told him smiling. " And that's Ziggy, Pixel, Trixie, and Stingy."

Robbie carefully memorized the names with the proper kid, then crouched down to look in Stephanie's eyes.

" Stephanie." He said quietly. " I need your help."

He didn't know how she knew, but he needed help if he was to win Sportacus's heart, and he figured she was his best bet for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Stephanie looked around the lair from where she had landed in the big fluffy bright orange chair, the first thing she noticed after the sheer sized of the place was that- it was littered in Sportacus everything.

There were Sportacus pictures on the tables, some of them her's, Sportacus videotapes on the tv, they were Pixels, a Sportacus doll, a Sportacus mannequin, a blanket with a picture of Sportacus, Sportacus's missing soccer ball, Sportacus toys, and a book with Sportacus drawings in them, some of them minus clothing, so she quickly looked away.

She even saw a half wrote love letter from Robbie to her beloved superhero.

Robbie thudded into the chair she had just vacated and gasped when he saw what she was looking at.

" Robbie." Stephanie said. " I already know you like him., I just didn't realize how _much_ you liked him. How long has this been going on?"

Robbie fidgeted in his chair.

" A couple of months." He admitted.

Stephanie smiled.

" How did you know?" Robbie asked her.

" Oh, it was easy." Stephanie replied giggling. " You stared at him all starry eyed a lot, you snuck around after him snapping pictures, you got 'stuck' all the time and never yelled at him to drop you, and even when you yelled at him and called him names I could tell you really didn't mean it."

Robbie sighed. " I love him with all my heart, my love for him consumes me. I just, I just am not sure how to tell him yet. I think I'll wait."

" No, no." Stephanie shook her head firmly. " You should tell him now. Sportacus always says to follow your heart."

Now it was Robbie's turn to shake his head.

"No, I am too afraid he will reject me." Robbie said, looking downcast. " It would break my heart if he said 'No".

Stephanie walked over and gave him a quick hug.

Robbie' breath caught in his throat and he felt hot all over.

She was _hugging_ him?

Dirty, evil Robbie Rotten?

Robbie did not know what to do, so he stood there limply and stared awkwardly away till she gently released him not seeming to notice his discomfort.

" Don't be afraid." She told him. " Sportacus would only say he is too busy for love, he would not be able to give you the attention you deserve. He would still be your friend."

Robbie perked up.

" That's it! " he hollered, snapping his fingers in glee.

" What's it?" Stephanie asked, confused.

" Friends!" Robbie shouted happily. " We'll just be friends till that silly blue goose falls in love with _me!_ "

Robbie was so excited, he hopped out of his chair and clasped his hands together with glee.

Stephanie frowned.

" I still think you should just tell him, as I know for a fact he does NOT fall in love easily." She said slowly. " He told me he would avoid it, because he is afraid of not doing his job right if he falls in love."

Robbie's enthusiasm waned as he looked at her aghast.

" You-you mean," he said falteringly, " that, that I have no hope for winning his heart?"

" No, no!" Stephanie exclaimed, looking horrified. " There's always a way! I think he would like you just fine, once he was around you enough. He just does not go looking for love, but if it finds him, I am not sure he could resist it. He is pretty affectionate, and though he does have decent self control, impulse control is _not_ his strongest point, and, he is easily distracted, even with a one track mind."

Stephanie started laughing at some memory that was foreign to Robbie, so he tried to look offended while he was grinning with relief at what she had said.

" What are you laughing about?" he asked gruffly.

" Oh, nothing." Stephanie said, her eyes twinkling.

Robbie advanced menacingly on her, but without much real meaning, and she squealed and ran giggling behind his chair.

Robbie tackled her and tried to growl threatenly at her for a moment before repeating his question, with a smile.

Stephanie grinned at him, giving in.

Robbie was kinda surprised at himself for smiling at her, and not just up and demanding that she tell him like he usually did, but he sat down and hoisted her up on his lap for her story, wondering if his love for Sportacus was making him soft.

Stephanie began, " One time when we were playing baseball, me and the other kids, I fell and twisted my ankle."

Robbie interrupted, " And Sportakook didn't save you first?"

" Shh." Stephanie told him, frowning. " He's not _that_ fast, Robbie."

Robbie nodded and was quiet, so Stephanie went on.

" Anyway, it hurt quite a lot and Sportacus showed up about 8 seconds later, Trixie timed him, so I know.

He carefully looked at my ankle, then told me I would be fine, and that he was sorry he could not save me this time.

Pixel asked if I could be able to walk, and Sportacus said yes, and hugged me so hard I couldn't breath.

Then he kissed me on my forehead, twice, and whispered again how sorry he was he could not save me, and Trixie started laughing.

'What?' Sportacus asked her.

' You kissed her!' Trixie had laughed, until Sportacus kissed her too.

Then she screamed and ran away, causing Sportacus much confusion.

I had to explain to him that some people found being kissed revolting, and embarrassing to see it.

He did not understand, at all."

Stephanie laughed again, Robbie joining in.

" So," Robbie said, grinning, " He is pretty shameless in his displays of affection towards those he loves."

Stephanie blushed and said quickly, " Yes, and you better watch out, because if winds up falling for you, I bet there is worse for you then us, because we are just his friends."

"He better not." Robbie stated. " Or it will be the worse for him, whether I love him to pieces or not, he _better_ not embarrass me bad."

Stephanie slid off his lap giggling.

Robbie stayed seated, to lazy to move as usual.

Stephanie looked around, then asked Robbie if Sportacus was coming _here_ for dinner.

" Of course." Robbie snapped. " Where else? You don't expect me to _walk_ somewhere for dinner, would you? And no silly picnics."

Stephanie ignored that and preceded to inform him he should pick up all the tell-tale signs of his crush on Sportacus, " Because," she added mischievously, " he will figure it out for himself if you don't, and I am sure you don't want that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a lot of begging and dramatic examples of just how tired he was, Robbie convinced Stephanie to clean up his lair for him.

As he watched her whisk around his gloomy home, he marveled at the way everything she hid seemed to have never been there.

 _Was Sportacreep this nosy?_ Robbie wondered nervously, and decided to ask Stephanie.

" Why so thorough?" he asked sharply.

Stephanie glanced up at him and frowned thoughtfully.

" Because." She said simply, and continued hiding things into various places, using a pair of tongs he had sitting around for most of the stuff.

" And why the tongs?" he asked next.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, but Robbie detected a bit of nervousness about her suddenly.

" Look," she said, " I know Sportacus better then you, and trust me when I say you can hardly keep any secrets from him; his pointy ea- er, nose," she chuckled nervously, glancing sideways at Robbie, " gets into just about everything. If you want to keep a secret from him, go all out, because he is hard to hide from."

Robbie looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked, " Why?"

Stephanie dropped the stack of pictures she was carrying.

She picked them back up and glared at Robbie.

" Why do _you_ have to be bad?" she snapped.

Robbie was taken aback.

" Because that's who I am." He growled.

" Well, that's who Sportacus is, and you won't get any other answer from me."

Robbie huffed, and watched as she cleaned the last bit of Sportacus related items out of sight.

She turned to him and asked what he was having for dinner.

" Cake." Robbie said, giving her a stupefied look. " Duh?"

Stephanie stuck her tongue out and replied, " Sugar melt-down, silly."

Robbie looked surprised, then smacked himself on the forehead.

" I forgot." He explained sheepishly.

" Well, he only eats sportscandy, and some fish, so you might want to get something edible, or Sportacus will think you are just trying out a new plot to get rid of him." Stephanie warned.

" Okay, but could you get it for me? My legs hurt so bad, I think I won't be able to walk for a week!" Robbie whined.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, and dashed up the pipe without a word.

As soon as she was gone, Robbie leapt to his feet and brought down his computer.

He did a quick search on Sportacus, but did not find out anything new he didn't already know from previous searches online.

He re-hid his computer after a futile half hour of searching, then looked up with a start as he heard Stephanie laughing behind him.

Robbie spun around in time to see her set the bags of groceries down on the table, shaking a finger at him, grinning.

" Legs hurt so bad you think you can't walk for a week, huh?" She teased as she laid out lots of sportscandy on the table.

Then she glanced at the clock.

" Oh no!" she gasped, and dumped the remaining groceries on the table in a pile.

" What?" Robbie asked anxiously, glancing at the clock in bewilderment.

" It's almost dinner time! I can't let Sportacus know I was down here, or he'd suspect something other than a simple dinner appointment!"

Stephanie fairly flew to the pipe entrance.

Pausing at the foot of the ladder, she called back to Robbie.

" And whatever you do, don't let him touch any iron or silver, and don't put any sweetener in his tea!"

With that, the pink girl disappeared from view.

Sportacus flipped, cartwheel, ran, and flic-flaced along the street, humming to himself on his way to Robbie's lair.

He greeted anyone he passed, and would have liked to stop and ask what Stingy and Trixie were doing as they ran laughing towards Pixel's house, but he had an appointment to keep.

Sportacus was never late, and he always showed up when invited somewhere or to something, even if it was Robbie's latest attempt to get him out of town, forever.

Sportacus grinned as he thought of how different Robbie had been acting here lately.

Sure, he still yelled at Sportacus and called him mean names, but Sportacus could tell he didn't mean them.

And it was almost cute how Robbie seemed to be trying to befriend him by engaging in one of Sportacus's favorite activities- saving people.

Of course, Robbie was always the one in trouble, but Sportacus didn't mind if Robbie never tried to help him save anyone else.

Sportacus preferred to be the one doing the saving, though he didn't mind getting help every so often by one of the kids.

As Sportacus neared the billboard, he saw Stephanie dash out from behind it and run towards town.

Sportacus couldn't resist intercepting his best friend and asking her what she was doing.

She stopped and frowned at him.

Sportacus's eyes clouded with worry.

She never really frowned at him.

" What's wrong?" he asked, all thoughts of Robbie vanishing from his head.

" Your pants are muddy, and you are going to eat dinner with Robbie looking like that? Nuh-uh. Clean up."

Sportacus looked down at his pants as though he had never seen them before.

" Oops." He whispered, then looked at Stephanie.

" Er, gotta go cleanup then." He said, noticing the smug look on her face and shifted nervously.

" Nope." She giggled, grabbing his arm. " You promised me you would show me some more of your magic someday. Show me how you clean up."

Sportacus shook his head.

He was rather shy about showing his magic to anyone, even Stephanie.

Stephanie grinned at him and said teasingly, "If you don't I'll tell Robbie where your ticklish spots are."

Sportacus paled slightly and hurriedly sent a wave of thought commands down his tight blue pants, and the mud disappeared.

Stephanie grinned at him and gave him a quick hug.

" Not as dramatic as I was hoping." She said, looking up at him, " but I guess you could not hide it so well if it was not easy to hide."

Sportacus hugged her back briefly, and, bidding her goodbye, flipped off towards the large billboard, only remembering she had never told him where she had been after he reached it.

Sportacus looked around for the secret door, and after finally locating it, via backing into it and tumbling out the other side, he pulled open Robbie's pipe cover and looked down.

" Well, here goes." He said as he began the long descent.

After Stephanie left, Robbie settled into his chair with a sigh.

" Ahh, quiet. Peaceful. If only Sportakook could be quiet and peaceful." Robbie sighed again, then glared at the intimidating pile of sportscandy on his table.

Closing his eyes, he murmured something about a little rest, then drifted into a deep sleep.

Seemingly moments later, he was awoken to warm breath on his face.

Opening his eyes, he stared sleepily into the brightest blue pair of eyes he had ever seen.

" Sportakook?" he murmured sleepily, then smiled. " You have the prettiest eyes."

" Thank you." Sportacus replied, not moving. " Your eyes are nice too."

Robbie suddenly came to his senses as the gently accented voice invaded his jumbled thoughts.

He sat up quickly, forcing Sportacus to hurriedly step backwards away from him, giving him a concerned look as he did so.

" Do you mind?" Robbie glared at Sportacus, who bit his lip as Robbie advanced on him, but held his ground.

Robbie stomped up to Sportacus, who looked up at him with wide, pale blue eyes, which Robbie found strange, but a moment later dismissed the thought.

As he glared down at Sportacus, who did not move but just fidgeted where he stood, Robbie felt his anger at being awakened draining away, and he barely withheld a smile as he gazed down on the features of the superhero.

" So, Sportascare," Robbie began, but Sportacus cut him off hurriedly.

" I didn't mean to scare you, Robbie. I-I'm sorry." Sportacus placed his hand on Robbie's shoulder, looking into his gray eyes with his apologetic blue ones.

" You didn't scare me, nothing scares me!" Robbie boasted, turning his back on a slyly grinning Sportacus and looking proud.

Suddenly, Robbie felt a ghostly, yet warm, touch on his shoulder and a low, whispery, accented moan in his ear.

With a scream, he jumped into Sportacus's arms, quite by accident.

Robbie shivered with delight as he felt the warm, strong arms wrap around him, and he looked up to find a bemused Sportacus looking down at him.

" Put me down." Robbie commanded.

Sportacus hesitated.

" NOW!" Robbie yelled, making Sportacus drop him like a hot potato, Robbie crashing painfully to the floor.

He slowly climbed to his feet, and looked at the once again concerned look on the short athletes face.

" Now, Sportanaughty." Robbie began, having figured out it was Sportacus who scared him, not missing the fleeting look of sorrow that passed over Sportacus's face, nor the sudden eye color change to a deep grayish blue.

" I have some big news for you, if you can stand still long enough to hear it" he added, as Sportacus was slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Sportacus stilled, and looked up at Robbie in expectation, his eyes having returned to the normal shade of blue.

Robbie was finding this fascinating, wondering if the change of emotion affected his eye color like that all the time, and why he just noticing it now?

" Sportacus," Robbie paused, and looked down at the waiting hero with the importance of a drama queen, " I want to be your friend."

Watching Sportacus's eyes closely, Robbie was thrilled to discover they turned a very intense shade of blue, and shone with a bright color.

Then Sportacus threw himself at Robbie, wrapping his strong arms around him in a warm embrace that threatened to squeeze the breath of Robbie, and laid his head on Robbie's chest, snuggling the side of his face into him, eyes half closed.

" I'm so, so glad, Robbie. I am going to make up for all the hugs you have missed right now."

Robbie tentatively wrapped his arms around the shorter man, and closed his eyes, stroking Sportacus's neck.

He wished he could stay this way forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All too soon, Sportacus drew away from Robbie, and looked up at him with a happy smile.

" I think we're going to be great friends, Robbie." He said cheerfully, smiling joyfully up at Robbie, who did his best to smile back, without a smirk.

" Maybe even best friends, eh you little blue sports elf?" Robbie asked hopefully.

He thought it odd when Sportacus flinched slightly as he spoke, his smile fading rapidly to a slight frown, and hoped he had not offended him, quite forgetting that the hero hated to be called an elf.

Sportacus's natural grin returned a moment later as he laughingly replied, " Then I would have two best friends, because Stephanie is my best friend too".

Robbie watched as the exuberant man bounced up and down excitedly, then good-heartedly patted him on the back and did a couple flips.

Robbie frowned, as all this moving annoyed the lazy villain.

" Stop moving so much!" he barked. " You're giving me a headache!"

Sportacus stopped, his eyes wide, the bright blue fading to a pale watery blue.

" Oops." He said softly, looking remorsefully at Robbie. "But it makes me feel good to move".

Robbie suddenly felt bad, and ashamed of himself as he watched the superhero try to remain still, his body virtually humming with energy.

What was he thinking?

Sportacus was Sportacus.

He always moved, that's who he was.

" Never mind." Robbie muttered, turning away with a sigh.

" Really? So I can move now?" Sportacus asked, his eyes shining as he began hopping up and down in one place, barely containing his excitement.

" Yes, move." Robbie rolled his eyes as Sportacus began flipping and running around like a blue blur, looking at everything in Robbie's lair, not knocking anything over much to Robbie's surprise.

Robbie walked over to the table and got some cake started in his cake machine, then added some popcorn while he was at it.

Maybe Sportacus would eat some popcorn if he begged him too.

Robbie smirked at the thought, then began arranging the sportscandy on the table.

He hated even touching it, but he would do it if it meant Sportacus would like him more.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind him, and Robbie spun around to see one of his half-finished machines laying in shambles with a stunned Sportacus half underneath it, looking at him wide eyed.

" I-I'm sorry, Robbie." Sportacus stammered as he extracted himself from under the tumbled heap of metal.

The metal began to glow, and Sportacus looked helplessly at it as it floated above the floor for a minute, before he blinked and it all crashed back to the floor, in an easy position to fix all around him.

Sportacus glanced at Robbie, and Robbie could see fear in those pale blue eyes.

" Well, it's never done that before." Robbie said, feeling any anger he had drain away as he gazed into those blue eyes which were begging him for forgiveness. " Its okay, Sportakook, just don't touch anything else, okay?"

Sportacus nodded, and looked down at the metal fragments, and noticed the metal fragments had changed shapes and colors.

Sportacus nervously looked away from him trying act just as confused as the other man was.

Robbie's forehead wrinkled with concern and bafflement. He wondered what in the world was going on.

Robbie walked over there, and saw Sportacus tense as he came closer.

He laid his hand on his back, and said, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Reluctantly, Sportacus turned around to face him.

Puzzled, Robbie stared at him, noticing a blush and a nervous look to the man.

The shorter man spoke up and said, "I guess there is no purpose to try to hide it from you now".

"Hide what from me?" He asked curiously.

Apprehensively, Sportacus took off his hat and goggles, not daring to look up at the taller man.

At first, Robbie didn't understand and had to take a solid look at his head before he saw it.

The man had pointed pair of ears just like an elf.

Without asking or hesitance, the villain reached out a hand to feel one of the unusual ears. It had a light velvety feel to it and was pleasant to touch.

Sportacus could no longer hold back and let out a contented sigh. For elves, their ears were very hypersensitive and causes pleasure with the slightest brush of hand.

Robbie then snapped out of his trance and promptly took his hand away.

For the moment he stroked the ear, his hair had promptly changed from the black that he always saw peeking out of his hat, to a dirty blond that looked even softer then the ears had been.

Sportacus peeked up at him, slightly hoping he would get his ears touched again, but reminded himself that this was not the time.

He cowered slightly at the frown on Robbie's face and clutched his hat so tight that his knuckles turned white.

He glanced back down, but stiffened when Robbie placed his hand under his chin and lifted it so he could look the shivering elf in the eye.

Robbie gazed down at him for a moment, then asked, " So, what kind of elf are you, anyways? If you say Blue Sports Elf I'm going to smack you."

Sportacus cringed and remained silent.

Robbie sighed, reached out and stroked his hair, reveling in its softness.

" I was only joking, Sportaelf." Robbie said as Sportacus had tears in the corners of his eyes. " I'm not going to box those pretty little ears, if that's what you're thinking."

At first glance, they appeared smaller then the average ear, but when Robbie reached out to feel them once again, he found they were of average size, just the narrowing around just past midway to the pointed tips made them appear smaller.

He ran his fingers along the outward pointing ears, smiling as Sportacus closed his eyes and moaned softly as he rubbed gently along the edge, the brushed back the tips, making Sportacus lean into him, so relaxed that Robbie was delighted in the sudden change.

Robbie tugged at an unruly lock of hair, and Sportacus glanced up at him, a dreamy look in those sweet blue eyes.

" What kind of elf?" Robbie whispered in Sportacus's ear, making him shiver in pleasure as Robbie's breath blew across his ear.

" Blue Sports Elf." Sportacus breathed as Robbie scratched just behind his ear, making him wriggle delightedly.

Robbie was loving this; he felt as if this could last forever, but he knew it couldn't.

So instead he kissed the top of Sportacus's head, and let him go, taking a step backwards to disentangle himself from the heavy elf.

Sportacus followed him, placing his hat on the table next to the pile of sportscandy, his bright eyes never leaving Robbie's slightly stern face, a hopeful expression on his own .

Robbie turned away to hide the smirk that crossed his face.

This might be easier then he thought.

Sportacus surprised him a moment later by wrapping his muscular arms around Robbie's waist and giving him a tight hug.

Robbie reached back and stroked his head again, leaning into the strong elf, and tipping over backwards into his arms again.

This time, Sportacus did not drop him, just looked down into his eyes.

" Robbie, are you, are you going to tell anyone?" Sportacus asked earnestly. " Because if you do, something bad might happen. I don't want just anyone to know I am an elf, so could you please keep my secret, along with Stephanie? I don't want taken away because people are afraid of me; I really am harmless."

Robbie reached up and petted his face, amazed when the elf lowed his head and closed his eyes again, enjoying the attention.

Robbie stroked him a moment longer, then asked softly to be put down.

Sportacus set him down gently, and then looked worriedly up at Robbie, his hands fluttering nervously by his sides.

Robbie smiled down at him, and told him his secret was safe with him.

He was not in the least surprised that Stephanie knew, and that explained why she said and did what she did.

Nor was he surprised when Sportacus did an enthusiastic back flip with joy at Robbie's response.

Robbie resumed touching up the table, and suddenly wondered what silver did to him.

Picking up a silver spoon, he strode over to where Sportacus was picking up the pieces of metal and welding them back in place with his fingers.

Robbie's mouth fell open as he saw Sportacus melt the metal into place, and soon had a very nice slide built, instead of the evil machine Robbie had been making, complete with a rainbow of colors.

He stood rooted to the spot as Sportacus half turned, and froze seeing him.

Robbie recovered first and walked up, placing the spoon in Sportacus's hands.

Sportacus made a face at him as his fingers began to dance with colors, and he walked over to the table and touched it, turning it a bright shade of blue.

Robbie watched, entranced, as Sportacus walked around his lair, turning a chair white or a bench pink, and his floor purple as he did a handstand on it.

Suddenly, the pipe rattled, and Stephanie fell into Sportacus's waiting arms.

She glared at him, one of her pink bracelets on her arm glowing blue, and Sportacus hung his head as he set her down, and stood nervously before her, looking ashamed, his hands clasped in front of him, twisting his finger around each other.

Stephanie gave him a quick, reassuring smile before turning to glare at a very angry Robbie, who was not happy she had just dropped in on them like that.

Robbie opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.

" I thought I told you not to let him touch iron or silver." She said, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from her blue companion next to her.

Robbie folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

" Ain't my fault he trashed one of my inventions by his clumsiness. How was I supposed to know that would happen to him?" He glared at the pink haired girl.

" And how did he 'trash' an invention of yours? And I know all this color comes form silver, surely that was not an accident too, was it?" she smirked.

Sportacus gulped, and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Robbie explained the whole episode with the iron and silver, leaving out the part where he petted the elf's hair, ears, and face, then said, " What is the harm anyway? It's not like it hurts him or anything."

Stephanie sighed, as Sportacus twitched nervously next to her.

" Robbie, it does hurt." She said, throwing a sympathetic glance at her elfin friend fidgeting beside her. " Now I have to hurt him more, so I can fix what you did so nothing bad happens. It's a good thing I have these elf charms."

" Elf charms?" Robbie asked as Stephanie led Sportacus over to the workbench, and proceeded to root around in her bag for something.

" Yeah." She said, finally coming up with what looked like a piece of gold " He gave me these elf charms instead of the bracelets I wore when I turned 13 and he revealed his elfin side to me. Good thing he did, too." She shared a knowing smile with Sportacus.

" What are you going to do with that? I didn't notice him in any pain."

" You petted him, right?" Stephanie asked, holding the gold object while Sportacus fixed it with an icy look.

Robbie rubbed his eyes, gawking.

" Yes, I did touch those adorable ears and that sweet hair, and his pretty face." Robbie muttered, embarrassed suddenly.

Stephanie laughed as Sportacus blinked rapidly, looking at Robbie, and then down at Stephanie.

" No one can resist you, Sportacus." She said laughingly as she reached her hand up and caressed his face, then moved up to rub his ear with her palm, and then finally ran her finger through his hair.

Sportacus let out a soft sigh, and eyelids fluttering, lowered his head to receive a kiss on the cheek.

Sportacus jerked his head up and then kissed the top of Stephanie's head, grinning down at her while she made gagging sounds at him.

" But what's all that to do with, with whatever you are going to do to him?" Robbie asked, teased by the show of affection the two were making in front of him.

If only that was me. he thought, a pang of jealousy stabbing him.

" Because." Stephanie said, taking Sportacus's hands in her and turning them palm up. " The amount of pleasure he received as you touched his ears, allowed him to ignore the burning pain wherever the offending metal struck him. Come look, Robbie."

Robbie slouched over and looked down at some horrible looking raised bruised looking spots on the elf's hands.

They seemed inflamed, and Sportacus whimpered softly when Stephanie gently touched on of the red, black, purple, green, and blue splotches.

The colors were in rings, with red at the top, then black, purple, blue, and then finally a green that faded into his natural skin color.

" His skin is really actually blue, but you can only see it in ultraviolet light." Stephanie said, as she placed the gold across on of the raised rough welts.

Sportacus turned his head away, eyes squeezed shut, a low whine escaping from his throat as Stephanie quickly and expertly drubbed the object across the bruised area, a black powdery mist rising like smoke from the wound, before she raised the gold piece, the afflicted area gone, and only skin remained.

" What was that?" Robbie asked, dumbfounded as Stephanie repeated it on another injured area of Sportacus's skin.

" The sliver and iron are harmful to his body, so while it is forcing his magic to be seen by anybody, his body is gathering it near the surface and pushing it out. If I rub it with this type of mineral it will magically heal, but if it goes unattended and bursts, it infects more and more skin until he would be covered in this itchy, painful rash. He used to have to do this himself, but I do it for him now; humans seem to be better at it because he would spend hours fighting it, since if he touched it, it would spring back on him again."

Robbie watched in silence as she wiped welt after welt off the trembling elf's hand, then reached for the other one.

" Are Blue Sports Elves the only variety? Or are there red one, or purple, or even pink ones, as well?" Robbie asked, hoping to distract Sportacus from the pain.

Sportacus grimaced as Stephanie kneaded into an especially large bruise, the replied without opening his eyes, " The two of us Blue Sports Elves are the only Sports Elves in the world, the third one died in a science lab, he let go of life because the torture he was put though during the experiment was too much. His name was Sportsecus. The other one besides me is a young female named Sportsicus. And then there's me, not quite as young, Sportacus. I'm 30, you know, and we are not fully mature till age 50, though as Sports elves we are always quite youthful at heart. She's 19."

Stephanie had taken advantage of Sportacus talking, and had moved rapidly thought the reminder of the raised areas, and was now waiting for Sportacus to notice.

" Will you marry her if she comes?" Robbie bluntly asked, fearing the worst.

Sportacus opened one eye, the both as he realized Stephanie had finished there.

He began removing his vest as he replied thoughtfully, " No, I don't think so, you see, we Sports elves are not taught to breeding and reproduce, it gets in our way as heroes and sports fanatics, and so it is best we remain apart. And humans are not an option, as you live shorter lives then we do, and it would be devastating for us to have our bond mate die while we live on for several hundred years linger, elves only marry once."

" You need a mate." Robbie told him desperately. " A snuggle bug like you needs one; you would be so much happier if you married."

Sportacus laid his vest and backpack on the workbench, and paused to look at Robbie.

" How did you know I was cuddler?" he looked suspiciously at Stephanie, who burst out laughing.

" Just a hunch." Robbie said. " And I mean it, you need a mate. One who will be with you always, as I bet you could work some magic to help that short life span of ours."

Sportacus turned red, and began unbuckling his belt.

" Sportacus was a real handful as a young elf." Stephanie explained, as Sportacus fumbled with his belt buckle, turning redder. " He got into all sorts of things he shouldn't have, especially doing things with his magic. Sportacus's whole face and neck was burning a bright shade of red.

Robbie nodded, and whispered to her, " Do you think I have any real chance with him?"

Stephanie pursed her lips, and then nodded, shooting Sportacus a stern look as he glanced questionably in their direction.

He flinched, and resumed removing his belt, and tugging his shirt over his head, then tugging his pants down, standing only in his sportabriefs.

Robbie stared, open-mouthed as he did so.

He could not believe the elf was removing his clothes right in front of him.

Stephanie giggled as she looked at Robbie expression as he gazed at the muscled elf.

" The iron and silver affect his body all over" She said, the added, " It freaked me out the first time I had to do this, when an iron bar caught him in the rear. His wounds have to be taken care of right away or he will be severely sick. That's why he is undressing".

Robbie sorta wished the iron would have affected another place, as his eyes slid over Sportacus, who seemed oblivious to his stare.

The elf's muscles rippled across his chest, his abs were to die for, and even his legs were lined with muscle. Robbie feasted his eyes on the elf's demigod body, while Sportacus finally took notice of his gawking.

He chuckled, and said teasingly, " You act like you've never seen an elf before. We are always hairless, you can touch me if you like to prove it to yourself."

Robbie broke his stare, and then dumbly realized the elf was indeed hairless.

He had been so caught up in the shape and the sight of the densely muscled elf, that the thought had never even occurred to him yet.

" I can?" he asked, slowly realizing that Sportacus had just invited him to touch that soft looking skin, skin that looked so smooth and perfect Robbie wasn't sure he would not just eat him up.

" Sure. I don't mind." Sportacus shrugged as Robbie tentatively reached out and touched his abs first, then began rubbing his hands all over the hero's muscled body.

Sportacus giggled once, when he brushed his finger tips just under his arms, so he tickled him, making the elf howl with laughter.

Stephanie laughed at Robbie and Sportacus as the superhero tickled back, making Robbie scream.

Then Robbie ran his hands down Sportacus's legs, stroking him on his inner thighs as he did so, sending a shudder though the elf.

Robbie looked up to see what Sportacus thought of that, as he stroked there again.

" Oooh, tingly." Sportacus moaned as Robbie repeated the stroke.

" Ahem." Stephanie cleared her throat, giving Robbie a stern look.

" Alright." Robbie backed off, holding his hands in surrender.

" Pardon me". Sportacus said, he had forgotten Stephanie was even there.

" Anyways." She said sternly, and began rubbing on the long welts on his back, side, and legs with the gold piece once again.

Robbie flinched at the look of pain in the elf's eyes before he closed them.

" If petting his ears helps, why don't you just do that?" he asked, desperate to spare Sportacus from at least some of the pain.

" Good idea!" Stephanie said. " Go do it Robbie!"

Robbie took Sportacus's head in his hands, and began rubbing the palms of his hand up and down those soft little ears, grinning as the hero relaxed and grunted just a little as he scratched behind the ears, like one would a dog.

Stephanie worked through these hurts quickly, the stood up and held out the gold nugget.

" Done." She announced brightly.

Sportacus lifted his head once Robbie released him, and cleaned the gold off with a look that sent shivers down Robbie's spine.

Then Stephanie said, " Well, better let you two get back to your meal. See ya later!" and dashed off up the pipe.

" Let's eat!" Sportacus said, flipping over to the table without bothering to redress. " I'm starving."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Robbie sat down to eat, he watched his new friend start in on his food.

" Is it okay if I don't sit down to eat?" Sportacus asked as he picked up an apple and tossed it back and forth between his hands.

" Sure, do whatever you feel like." Robbie answered, watching as Sportacus's face light up as he began playing with his food as he ate it.

He did gymnastics tricks with all his food: doing flips around the apples, catching banana and oranges pieces in the air and on his back, splitting hard fruits with a karate chop, and much to Robbie's amazement, never spilled a drop of juice.

Robbie forgot to eat his own food, he was so caught up in watching the elf flip, dance, and roll while eating.

He wondered why he played with his food; wasn't that supposed to be bad manners?

And, hasn't Sportacus even stated once, ' Food is for growing, not for throwing.'?

Maybe the hero felt comfortable enough around Robbie, who never tried to be good, that he just relaxed the rules abit to have fun.

Watching the elf's bulging muscles flex and ripple across his body as he moved, and noticing how he never even broke a sweat, entranced Robbie.

When Sportacus had eaten the whole mountain of sportscandy on the table, after juggling and eating the same corn and potatoes pieces, he stopped and appeared a glass of water and drained it with a flourish.

Robbie felt stricken suddenly; he had completely forgotten to give the superhero anything to drink!

" Thank you, Robbie, that was one of the best meals I have ever eaten!" he beamed at Robbie, then noticed how the villain had hardly touched his food.

" Are you feeling okay, Robbie?" he asked, springing across the table to stand behind Robbie and gently felt his forehead and neck with his hands.

Robbie leaned backwards and gazed into those normally clear blue eyes, so clouded with concern for him he had to smile.

Sportacus looked relived at the look.

" No, you made me feel great, but I do wish you would try some of this popcorn. Corn is sportscandy, and all this is, is popped. I left out the butter and only salted it a little just for you." Robbie held out a handful, and Sportacus looked at it warily.

Then he backed up a step and motioned for Robbie to throw it.

Robbie threw it at the hero, who opened his mouth and caught it, chewing thoughtfully, then swallowing.

He smiled at the anxious man in front of him.

" It was really good." He said, inclining his head, and smiling gently at Robbie. " But you need to eat too."

Robbie smiled. "I can't eat if you move around so much."

Sportacus looked thoughtful.

"I won't move till you eat." He proceeded to hold perfectly still, in an outrageous position with his arms over his head, hands locked, head down, one leg up and the other bent, his body twisted.

Robbie ate slowly, enjoying the spectacle of the elf quivering with the strain of not  
moving.

Robbie watched, grinning evilly, as Sportacus broke a sweat, and began mumbling to himself, " You can do it, you're doing great!" and stuff like that, sweat dripping off his perfect face as he continued to hold perfectly still.

Robbie found the sight of the hero's muscle-bound body glistening with sweat rather attractive.

As soon as he finished, he clapped his hands loudly, startling Sportacus, who fell flat on his face.

Robbie burst out laughing, and hurried over to help him up, running his hands over the smooth skin as he did so.

Sportacus shivered slightly at the touch, which gave Robbie an idea.

" Sportamove, I want to play a game with you." Robbie began, but the enthusiastic elf cut him off.

" Bowling?"

" No. I-"

" Soccer?"

" No. Now-"

" Tennis?"

"NO."

" Badminton?"

" NO!" As Robbie yelled, Sportacus ducked his head, cringing.

Spotacus then looked back up at Robbie and said, "Sorry, I can get carried away. So what game is it that you want to play?"

" Step back, and I will show you. It is a game you will have never played before, and it is not a sport." He said firmly, as Sportacus looked up hopefully into his face.

" Does it have a lot of moving, like this, and this and this?" he asked, enthusiastically spinning and leaping and running around.

" No, it requires a lot of sitting still but you'll like it, trust me."

Robbie began removing his own clothing, pulling down the purple overalls and then started to pull his shirt over his head.

" Wait, Robbie, do you have to take your clothes off to play this game?" Sportacus sounded worried, and Robbie looked up to see him slowly backing away, looking towards his own clothes longingly.

" Yes." Robbie said, tugging at his shirt as Sportacus threw his hands over his eyes and turned away.

" I see, but, you are a guy, and I don't have to worry about you being attracted to me, and Stephanie is not of age yet, so I don't have to worry about her, but I might get attracted to a human regardless of gender. Only the females get highly attracted to elves without clothing, but when elves see others without clothing, we are easily allured. The elves that are, were, the elders of my village said so!" Sportacus kept his back to Robbie, who let out a low laugh.

" Human girls become 'of age' faster then you think, Sportadud." Robbie said dryly.

Sportacus's spine stiffened.

" What if it is already too late, Robbie! What have I done!? What if she never desires a human male, but wants me?! Oh Robbie!"

Sportacus startled Robbie by ending that outburst with a broken wail, making him choke himself with his shirt, dropping it back over himself again.

" Sportacus." He said sharply.

" Hey, you said my name." Sportacus said in amazement.

" Yes, I did. Now, listen. Stephanie told me herself she doesn't have any interest in you, and never will, so quit your freaking and calm down, will ya?" It was a lie, but Robbie noticed how Sportacus relaxed abit, seeming relived, before he replied in a slightly disappointed tone, " Oh she did, did she? Hmm."

Robbie did not like that answer one bit, and replied rather sharply back, " I thought you were not supposed to have an interest in her either."

Sportacus's neck burned red. " And I don't, not like that." he mumbled, shifting slightly and sniffling abit.

" Liar." Robbie said flatly, finally getting his shirt off so he stood in his own briefs, watching the elf's back.

" Robbie, don't." Sportacus pleaded in a choked voice. " All I want is to remain friends with her, and if she does not like me-"

Robbie made an exasperated noise, realizing that the elf had thought he meant she did not even like him as a friend.

" Interest as a friend is not bad, Sportaliar, so why are you acting so guilty all of a sudden?" Robbie demanded.

Sportacus viably deflated at Robbie's question, and name calling, and began to fret.

" It's wrong to lie." He said apologetically. " We are not supposed to. And-and, I would never think of her in a sexual way! That would be very dishonorable and immoral I'm sorry, so please don't be angry with me Robbie!" Sportacus is getting hysterical, Robbie thought.

" No, Sportasilly, I'm not angry. So don't feel bad about it, and you didn't really lie, since you don't feel that way . So cool it, and come here." Robbie clapped his hands again, but the elf remained stubbornly facing away form him, his hands clamped over his eyes.

" Thanks, Robbie, but I am not turning around until you are in your clothes again." Sportacus stated firmly, completely recovered from his outburst of a moment ago.

"Come on, you big baby, grow up."

" NO."

Robbie smirked, and did a near perfect imitation of Stephanie's voice, calling franticly for help.

Sportacus spun around, removing his hands from his eyes and stared forward, but stopped and gawked at Robbie standing in front of him.

" Fooled you, you little elf!" Robbie gasped between fits of laughter.

Sportacus gulped, and it was clear he was uncomfortable with the situation, but Robbie recovered himself and reached for the staring elf.

Sportacus stood rooted to the spot for a moment longer, then turned to make a run for his clothes.

Robbie leapt forward and clung to his back, pressing his body against the incredibly warm elf, and wrapping his legs around Sportacus's, forcing him to stop moving.

Sportacus trembled, but stood still.

It was the most delicious feeling he had ever had, he realized, Robbie's skin pressed against his own.

He whimpered softly and felt his knees weaken as Robbie licked the back of his neck, then Robbie let go and turned Sportacus around to face him.

" Well, is it that bad?" he teased, noticing the look of desire for more attention on the elf's face

Sportacus responded by pressing himself into Robbie, resting his chin on the taller man's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

Robbie began backing towards his chair, as Sportacus pressed himself more forcefully into Robbie, gripping him tightly as though he would never let go.

Robbie stroked down Sportacus's neck and back, rubbing up his shoulder to repeat the stroke back down, making Sportacus snuggle harder into him.

Robbie couldn't hold back the grin on his face as he rubbed his legs on Sportacus's muscular ones, making the elf whimper again, gripping Robbie so tight the villain sucked in his breath, sure there was going to be massive bruising from this.

Robbie lightly tickled Sportacus's sides, and stroked his hands and arms.

Sportacus wriggled with delight, and rubbed Robbie's back carefully.

Robbie licked Sportacus's closest ear, then began sucked on it lightly, releasing it and alternating between licking it and sucking on it, enjoying the moans Sportacus was emitting.

Sportacus was so weak and limp by this time, he was starting to become rather heavy, and Robbie noticed the elf seemed to be trying to climb onto him.

Robbie stroked down Sportacus's legs, and then his inner thighs again, making him squeal as he gently lipped his other ear at the same time.

Robbie then placed his fingers under the elf's chin, and gently tilted Sportacus's head up; gazing into the dreamiest blue eyes he had ever seen.

" Close your eyes." he tenderly whispered, rubbing one of his legs hard into Sportacus's leg.

Sportacus closed his eyes with the cutest, most contented sigh Robbie had ever heard.

Robbie then placed his lips over Sportacus's and pressed hard, kissing him soundly, slipping his tongue in when Sportacus went totally limp and licking around in his mouth before drawing back and looking at his beloved elf, who suddenly fainted, falling onto Robbie and making the weaker man fall into his chair, which, luckily, they had just reached.

Robbie chuckled, " Figures he'd pass out when I kissed him, crazy elf."


	6. Chapter 6

As Robbie sat looking down at the unconscious elf in his lap, he suddenly had a very interesting idea.

He slowly ran his hands down the elf's muscled body to his briefs, hesitated just a fraction of a second, and gently tugged them off, grunting a bit as he shifted Sportacus's heavy frame in his lap to get at him easier.

As he finally got the blue briefs off, he could see that Sportacus had gotten very hard, just like Robbie had thought.

Robbie grinned abit, stroking the elf's hardness lightly.

Then he ran is hands over the elf's smooth buttocks, alternately rubbing and stroking them in turns.

 _He is so hot_. Robbie thought gleefully, playing with Sportacus as he lay sprawled across his lap, unaware of Robbie's touches, passed out as he was from Robbie's kiss.

 _Probably his first real kiss_. Robbie thought as he ran his finger over the hero's body again.

He continued stoking the hero's bottom for some time, running his other hand through his genitals repeatedly as well.

 _Baby skin soft_. Robbie thought, leaning down far enough to lick the curved butt cheeks gently with his tongue, then rubbed his own creaky back remorsefully.

 _I really need to limber up some, if I am going to be around him a lot._ He told himself determinedly.

Looking down at the angelic face of the slumbering elf in his lap, Robbie leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Sportacus's warm lips, resulting in Sportacus drawing in a deep, shuddery breath and fluttering his eyelids.

Robbie hastily drew the blue briefs back over to cover the hero's private regions, then grinned at the dazed looking athlete in his lap.

" Wh-what happened?" Sportacus asked weakly, nuzzling into Robbie's chest and heaving a contented sigh.

" I kissed you and you passed out." Robbie told him, stroking down his well-muscled legs.

Sportacus smiled sleepily, then reached out a hand to caress Robbie's face. " I like you, Robbie." He murmured, making Robbie's heat skip a beat.

"I like this game, it makes me feel good."

" I knew you would like it." Robbie told him, kissing the top of the blond head and stroking the gently fluttering ear that wasn't pressed against his chest, making Sportacus wriggle a bit.

"Do you like this game?" Sportacus asked, licking Robbie's chest lightly.

Robbie grinned again, taking the elf's hand and stroking the palm. " Yes."

" Do you like me?" Sportacus asked, looking up into Robbie's face, still with the dazed look in his half opened eyes.

" Why, of course, Sportababy." Robbie answered softly, running his fingers through the silken strands of hair.

"Does this game make you feel good too?" Sportacus asked next, staring fixedly at Robbie's skin.

" Yes." Robbie answered, then unexpectedly Sportacus lunged forward, and pushed Robbie forcefully into the chair, his hands on the villain's shoulders.

He kissed and licked his way from Robbie's waist to his face, wriggling, and squirming his lower body between Robbie's legs, and began nipping at his neck and ears.

Robbie tried to push him off, as Sportacus pressed his body into Robbie, nipping his neck and licking under his chin as he did so.

Sportacus's head swam, and he pressed more forcefully into Robbie, wrapping his strong arms around him and squeezing the thin body of the other man to his thick chest.

" Sporty! I need, to breath!" Robbie gasped as Sportacus kept him in a crushing grip for a bit too long.

Sportacus released him, and piked his strong legs up near Robbie's head, tipping Robbie forward as the elf leaned back, somehow not falling off the edge of the chair.

Sportacus bent double, and licked Robbie's legs, making him moan as he licked excitedly under his thighs.

 _Too hyper_. Robbie thought as Sportacus bounced onto his lap again, tucking his head up under Robbie's chin and wriggling like mad.

Sportacus snuggled Robbie, then squirmed some more as Robbie scooped him up in his arms and cradled him to his chest, though not without a great effort, as the elf was rather heavy.

Sportacus kissed Robbie's chin, and reached up, caressing Robbie's face and petting his hair while Robbie tugged at his own briefs, tossing them away and setting the elf down again, placing his own length between the thick legs of the short athlete.

Sportacus froze as he felt that, then slowly looked down and touched Robbie there, stroking the tip gently, making Robbie groan weakly.

Robbie engulfed Sportacus's ear in his mouth, making the elf squeal as he sucked on it, and used the distraction to slip off Sportacus's briefs again.

Sportacus froze, and then Robbie used the hero's flexibility to curl him up where he could reach the part he wanted so badly, but just then Sportacus's crystal blinked and Sportacus shot off his lap with a yell and bolted into his clothing and out the pipe, leaving his hat behind in his haste.

Robbie stared after him in disappointment, redressing slowly and then picking uo the discarded hat and goggles thoughtfully.

*****

Sportacus had slowed the time down, not so he could think, but so he could reach Ziggy in time before the now 12 year old would not fall out of the tree.

Sportacus smiled as he thought of how much Ziggy had grown in the past six years since he came to Lazytown.

As Sportacus rounded the corner, he put the time back into normal speed and caught the boy as he fell.

" Thanks Sportacus!" Ziggy said happily. " I was just getting some sportscandy for Pixel over there…" his voice trailed off as he stared at Sportacus's head.

" What are you staring at?" Sportacus asked nervously.

" You're ears. Why are they pointed? Are you, like, an elf or something?" Ziggy reached out to touch an ear, and Sportacus locked eyes with him.

Taking a deep breath, his eyes shone a brilliant blue and suddenly Ziggy was no longer thinking about Sportacus's ears, in fact, he could no longer even see them.

Sportacus had taken his memory of his ears out of his head, and glamoured his hat in his head, blinding Ziggy to the magical process so he would not be touched by it and uncleanseable.

With a grin, he waved to Ziggy as the boy sped off, probably to tell Stingy about what just happened, then with a sigh of relief turned to go back to Robbie's to get his hat.

" Great Gigabytes, it is Sportacus! And he's an elf!" Pixel's voice rang out in disbelief and awe. " I got it all on video too, look Stephanie!"

Sportacus froze.

He had forgotten that Ziggy had just told him Pixel was over there.

The 14 year old had seen him use his magic, without his hat; there was nothing Sportacus could do now.

Slowly, he turned towards the direction of the voice and looked up with dread in his bright blue eyes to see Pixel waving his wrist computer around and Stephanie next to him, covering her face.

" Wow Sportacus! Great job hiding it all these years, why didn't you just tell us? It wouldn't have mattered… Blue Sports Elf?! Why that is just the rarest breed of elf there is! I am one lucky kid." Pixel rambled on while Sportacus looked at Stephanie, who refused to look at him.

Her jaw was set, and she looked over Pixels shoulder, and finally snapped at him, " Could you just be quiet! This is serious, we could lose him if the wrong person finds out!"

Pixel slowly looked up. " No, don't tell me you knew all along." He said, raising his eyebrows.

" Only since I was 13." Stephanie shot back, finally giving a sheepish looking Sportacus a stern look.

" Get over here; is there anything you can do?" she asked the slightly slumped hero sharply.

" No, there's nothing I can do, he saw me, it's too late. I'm sorry Stephanie." Sportacus looked at her pleadingly, not wanting her to be angry with him.

Stephanie knew that, but she also knew that any lax on either of their parts could result in his being captured and studied in some far away lab, so she gave him her best glare, making him hang his head.

" What's so bad about that?" Pixel asked. " I mean, this is so cool!"

Stephanie sighed, and said, keeping her voice harsh, " Take us to your airship, Sportacus."

Sportacus nodded, sniffling, and led the way to his ladder, not doing a single flip along the way.

He let them climb the ladder first, and looked remorsefully at Stephanie, who did her best not to smile reassuringly at him and instead frowned at him, in what she hoped was a stern way.

He needs to learn not to repeat that mistake. She told herself, trying to stem the flood of guilt as Sportacus's face crumpled and he slowly climbed up behind her, still sniffling every so often.

Once they got inside, Pixel was absorbed in inspecting the computer systems until Stephanie cleared her throat loudly.

Sportacus was standing right behind her, looking as if he had just been stabbed, peering at Pixel from under his tousled locks of blond hair.

" Right." Pixel said and came over to stand near them.

" First, before I get into the missing hat problem, it is vitally important you never breathe a word about this to anyone." Stephanie looked earnestly at Pixel, who nodded quickly and crossed his heart.

" I promise on my life no one will hear about this from my mouth." Pixel promised, and Stephanie let out a sigh of relief, and then turned on the fidgeting Sportacus, who looked like he wanted to run away.

" Now, Sportacus." She said sternly, trying not to reach out and squeeze his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She felt bad for having to scold him, he looked so lost and heartbroken, as though he knew what was in store for him.

Hands on her hips, she frowned and soundly scolded the apologetic Sportacus.

" Why on earth did you run outside without your hat and goggles on? You know better then to do that, you're 30 years old now. Six years ago, when you were still learning about how to interact with us, forgetting your hat twice in a year might have been acceptable, but not anymore! You are a young adult now, you shouldn't need me to remind you never to forget your hat and goggles! I am so ashamed of you, Sportacus."

Sportacus winced and stepped back a bit.

That last bit, it really stung.

But Stephanie hadn't finished with him yet, though her voice broke as she continued her rant.

"You got off fine last time, but this time, you got caught. What might happen if there is a next time? You might be captured and taken away, forever! What would happen to us if you got taken away? We would all be hurt, or maybe even die, without you around to save us. We are all getting older now, and when we do get into trouble, it is more serious then it used to be. And, I would be heartbroken if something happened to you; you are my best friend. How could you go out without your hat? How could you!?"

Stephanie stared through blurred vision at the sorrowful Sports Elf before her.

Sportacus bit his lip, looked away, then looked into his best friend and helper's soft brown eyes with his hurt blue ones.

" I am sorry, Stephanie, you don't need to scold me." Sportacus pleaded. "I am old enough to understand the consequences of what might happen to all of you because of this. I know you are frustrated and afraid, but I really am sorry, and I don't need you to punish me like this on top of it. Please, Stephanie, I don't think I could take it if you said one more word to me without forgiveness."

Sportacus looked at Stephanie as a tear trickled down his face, and she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

" Of course I forgive you, Sportacus, and I know you don't really need scolded, I just feel like I have to protect you somehow, and I don't know how to handle the possibility of you being taken away."

She let go and looked up at him, and he whispered into her ear, " I have a lot to tell you later, but not now, in front of Pixel."

She nodded, and, wiping her eyes, stood back and turned to a very uncomfortable Pixel.

" So, as you can see, he is a living, breathing Blue Sports Elf, and you are not to type one word about it on your computer." She said as Pixel had begun typing.

" Okay, you have my promise." Pixel replied.

" So, any questions?" Sportacus asked with his usual easy, you-can-tell-me-anything-and-I'll-believe-you-and-help-you smile.

" Yeah, like a million, but I think I could get most of my answers if you just tell me how you came to be a superhero and come to Lazytown." Pixel said, eyeing the short athlete carefully, as though trying to judge if he said too much.

Sportacus looked thoughtful, then nodded his assent.

" Okay, but, can we sit somewhere?" Stephanie asked.

" Sure!" Sportacus called out to his bed and it flipped down, hiding the clock on its underside.

" But Sportacus, it's not 8:08 yet." His computer said to him.

" That's alright; I have some friends who would like to sit on it." he laughing told the computer panel.

Both teenagers sat on the soft white duvet that covered the narrow bed, and looked expectantly at Sportacus, who was actually a pretty good storyteller, he just animated his stories as he talked.

Sportacus smiled at them, and began:

" 30 years ago, on a little island in the north sea, called Iceland, a young blue sports elf was born in the first elf beam cast from the sun, for to have a sports elf live in full health and not die quickly, he or she must be conceived when two Light Elves both eat an apple at the exact moment of twilight, conceive at the exact moment of noon of the next day under the sun while eating another apple, and birth in the exact moment of dawn again while eating an apple, in the first beam of sun light that is cast.

Sport Elf babies tend to die quickly, as if any of these requirements are not met, they cannot survive.

You might think that sports elf just means they are really good at sports, but it doesn't.

Sports elves area genetic mutation, which is also called a sport when they show up, hence the name, sport elves, which later got changed to blue sports elves when it was discovered that in ultraviolet light they have blue skin and they are really good at sports.

Being a genetic mutation means they have some very different qualities, and most are killed by the other elves, and the parents are always killed.

It is a disgrace to have a sports elf in your family.

They grow up physically faster then other elves, and are stronger, faster, braver, smarter, kinder, gentler, more patient and more pure then any other species of elf.

They all have dark blond hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes.

They are less then six feet tall, and over five feet.

Their eyes can change hues according to any strong emotion running through them, but it can be hard to notice unless you look closely.

Their hair will also change color form a dark brown or black when under cover, to the normal dirty blond when exposed.

They have very light, fluffy, silken hair, and they hate it being combed out when there are tangles and knots in it, but love being petted or brushed."

Here he glared at Stephanie, who tried not to laugh and just nodded at him to continue, so he did.

"They are very tender skinned and tender hearted, and are not fit for battle, unless those they have been called to protect are in danger.

Then an enraged sports elf is a very terrible thing to behold, indeed.

They are a very curious lot, and tend to be rather mischievous, and can have a stubborn streak, though it is all in good fun, as sports elves can nearly do no wrong, and the only way to kill them is by loneliness and committing a serious crime.

Iron and silver do not kill them, like normal elves, causing normal elves to be very jealous of them; it just makes their magic work without them have any control over it at all.

It has painful side affects, of course, but scientists have used it to their advantage and captured each and every sports elf they can lay their hands on for experiments.

They have some physical problems as well, ones that make them require a human helper, because their bodies deny their own elfin touch and react violently to it in certain places and at certain times with certain injuries.

When they give you their word, it is forever; sports elves can't lie without severe consequences, and they always keep their word, they are the most honorable elves in all the universes.

They require sunlight, because without it they will just fade away.

They are very energetic, almost hyper, and if forced to remain perfectly still for more then two hours, they start to wither up.

Even in their sleep, they move about, thought they never snore.

Sports elves also have some eating disorders they have to live with.

They can't eat sugar, it drains them of their energy, which makes them feel very sick.

They can't really eat red meat, or any man made chemicals either.

Natural sweeteners make them hyper and uncontrollable, and honey makes them drunk, though a little for a treat every now and then would be very much appreciated, as they simply adore honey."

Here Sportacus stopped again and look at Stephanie with a hungry, pleading look in his eyes.

She shook her head and he pouted slightly, then continued:

"Sports elves have a lot of self control, but almost zero impulse control, and since they have a nearly one track mind, their self control can be hard to activate at times.

They have to potential for very powerful magic, but are kept from that knowledge, and they become very weak elves.

They are quick learners, but have to be shone everything before they really get it, hence many think these highly intelligent elves are blockheads, and dunces.

Sports elves also happen to be highly adorable, and thrive on lots of attention, being very fond of cuddling and playing with people.

In fact, if they are denied human companionship, they die from loneliness.

They also have very strong sexual instincts, which are forbidden for them to know, but our sports elf was more determined then the rest, and secretly schooled himself like any other normal elf, thereby finding out the truth about himself, instead of just believing what the foster family he was put in tried to tell him.

This one's name was Sportacus, and he grew up to be a troublesome elf child, though he adored Sportecus, his hero.

Sportacus learned things no sports elf should even know, and learned how to use his magic like any other elf, not the weakened version taught to sports elves.

He battled with his magic other elves whenever they would try to harm a human caught in their world, and used it well.

He became the strongest, and fastest, and smartest, and was very proud of it.

When Sportecus left for his hero mission, Sportacus wanted to do the same when he got older, but was soundly chastised for it, and told he would never make a hero.

He set out to prove them wrong, and began following unknowingly in the steps of all great sports elves; he turned against the actions of the other elves that harmed humans and got drove out of elf land and into the human world to live the rest of his life out.

Sportacus floated in his airship for a long time, mellowing out and becoming what he is now before he received a message from Lazytown, calling for help.

He flew to the rescue and made his home there.

Now, sports elves are different in the fact that they mature physiologically slower then other elves and always have certain childlike qualities in their actions.

So people seem to view them as simply adorable, and Sportacus was no exception.

Because sports elves crave attention, some people, namely Robbie Rotten, tried to take advantage of this young elf's weakness and drive him away from his new home.

Even though they seem young, they are really just as mature as any human of their age, to a point.

This particular sports elf had to learn how to interact with the humans in this small town without giving away that he was an elf.

He was trilled to discover this was the very same town that Sportecus, or Number Nine, as he was know there, had protected.

He also found out that the town villain, a lazy magician called Robbie Rotten, was responsible for his disappearance and that led to the superhero's capture.

Number Ten, Sportacus, began to realize over the five years he lived there, that he needed a human to help him.

He was starting to suffer from not having the human touch on parts of his body, and mind, and desperately needed a human helper.

And he knew who.

Stephanie, the girl who had called him there, was the one for him.

He told her when she turned 13, and has been well taken care of since.

He made her the strongest kind of elf charm, taking away 200 years of his life with the effort, being as he was a marked elf and his helper would be in immediate danger of losing her life.

Marked elves are those that are hunted by humans for lab experiments and by other elves, who simply wish to destroy them.

She seemed like an elfin princess to me when I met her, and she has put up with this elf's good and bad points fairly well, I would say."

Sportacus finished his story and shared a fond smile with Stephanie.

Pixel was staring at Sportacus with his mouth hanging open and seemed at a loss for words.

Sportacus shifted a bit, then flipped over and asked Pixel if that answered enough of his questions.

Pixel started, then sheepishly replied, " Yeah, it did. Thanks, Sportacus."

Sportacus beamed at him, then asked if he needed to know anything else before he left.

Pixel looked suddenly shy, then asked if he could have two helpers, to which Sportacus frowned and sadly told him only one was allowed.

Stephanie felt sorry for her friend, and told Pixel that _she_ could use a helper, and she knew there were no laws about helpers having helpers, winking at an excited Sportacus.

" What help would you need?" Pixel asked eagerly.

" Well," Stephanie began thoughtfully, looking over at Sportacus carefully, " There are two things I should do now, while we are all here."

Sportacus started to nod enthusiastically, then stopped as look of horror slowly crept across his face.

" Two?" he whispered, then touched his tangled, messy hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had gotten badly knotted while he was playing with Robbie, and he knew what that meant- hair combing time for him, and he absolutely hated it.

" No, not my hair." He pleaded, starting to back away as Stephanie merely smirked and reached into her bag to pull out her pink comb and brush, which received hateful looks from the retreating elf.

" You- _you_ brush his hair?" Pixel was astounded as he stared after Stephanie, who expertly started herded the cowering Sportacus onto his bed. " Can't he do that _himself_?"

" He can, but he won't." she said as she jumped sideways to cut off an escape path and directed Pixel to the other side. " He has kept his stubborn streak, and now that he is reaching Elvin adolescence, I suspect he will get even _more_ stubborn, which is normally a good thing; Robbie can't convince him to leave, and he never gives up from sheer determination. But when it comes to relieving him of some things, his stubbornness can be a real pain-in-the-neck."

" I am just reaching adolescence myself; maybe Sportacus could help me know what is going on with me at this time." Pixel said hopefully, watching the as superhero perked up at the suggestion.

" Yes, I would love to have a talk with just you, Pixel." He beamed at Pixel's relived face.

"In fact, let's do that right now!" So saying, he proceeded to try to slip past Stephanie, who leapt in his way, making him check himself to keep from hurting her.

" Not so fast, Sportacus." Stephanie said firmly, wincing as the elf's face crumpled in disappointment and seemed nearly resigned to his fate, which he seemed to consider an unnecessary torture.

" But I thought he kept himself clean at all times, wouldn't be unhealthy not to keep his hair neat and clean?" Pixel asked in confusion, peering at the tousled hair on top of the trembling elf's head.

" He uses his magic to keep himself clean, but it can only do so much, and he seems to think since his hair is clean and no one sees it, who cares if it is knotted and tangled." She finally got close to Sportacus, who looked about ready to try jumping over her head with nervousness, rapidly blinking and looking around wildly for escape. " Unfortunately for him, I do."

" Oh." Pixel said, as Stephanie tried to make the hero-who-hated-his-hair-getting-combed to sit for her to reach his soft, silken hair.

" I need you to hold his hands for me; it calms him." She said as he finally sat and closed his eyes tightly, his shoulders hunched and tense.

"But, but, Stephanie" he whined miserably as she poised the comb above his head. " No one ever sees my hair, why does it matter? It is clean, I don't care if it's knotted, Pixel, please!"

" Uh," Pixel started, but Stephanie cut him off.

" Don't bother." She said, shaking her head.

" You know, if you would do this everyday yourself, it wouldn't get this knotted, and it wouldn't hurt so bad." She told him as she stuck the comb into his dark blond hair.

" No." he whimpered.

" Yes." She told him gently, but firmly.

" Please?"

" Sorry, Sportacus."

" OWWWWWW!"

Sportacus let out a strangled yelp as she began pulling the comb through the knots and tangles, then howled in agony as she yanked on some thick knots.

" This is not my favorite job." Stephanie admitted as Sportacus cried with the pain as she tried to gently untangle his hair, but it was impossible; she had to pull hard on some of it to get it out, which increased his whimpers of dread to shrieks of pain.

She sniffed suspiciously at his hair, which smelled like Robbie's cologne.

She was certain that the extra thick tangles which had appeared in his soft, fluffy hair had been combed out when she had done this two days ago, but it appeared that _someone_ had been playing with his fine strands of hair, not knowing that he was tangling them horribly.

She glanced longingly at her bag, where she kept a bottle of water just for this, so she could dampen his hair, making the knots come out easier, but she well knew if she sprayed it, the sent of the cologne would get stronger, and the last thing either of them needed was Pixel asking about it.

She continued combing the thick hair, trying to be as gentle as she could.

Finally, Sportacus yanked one of his trembling hands free of Pixels grip, and snatched Stephanie's hands away from his head.

" M-m-maybe, P-Pixel could, try c-combing it." he gasped, gulping and sniffling a little.

" It's all yours." Stephanie gladly handed over the comb, but Pixel was ten times worse!

Sportacus was howling nearly immediately and snatched the comb from the trembling boy's hands, clutching it so Stephanie couldn't pry it out.

She sighed, and began coaxing him to give her the comb until he finally relented, bracing himself for the remaining agony of the pink comb grating through his silken strands of knotted hair.

Stephen decided that she should give hair-combing lessons to Pixel, so he would not hurt the elf so much if she needed him to take over for some reason.

She figured the boy could comb her hair, as she would never subject her best friend to the torture of a novice learning how to comb his silky hair.

When she finished, she gently brushed his soft hair back with her soft bristle brush until he stopped trembling and relaxed, letting himself enjoy the soft strokes through his now knot-free hair, which shone in the light of the sunset, turning it a glowing golden color.

" There now," Stephanie soothed, " If you would only do this everyday, I would have no need to do it ever again."

Sportacus merely closed his eyes as the pink girl just shook her head and turned to her helper, Pixel.

" Now we clean his ears, a much more pleasant job." She stated, pulling out a tool and some sort of special cleaner from her bag.

If Pixel thought having to brush the superhero's hair for him was odd, then this made the ridiculous category.

" Don't tell me he won't do that, either!" he protested as Sportacus leaned his head to one side, and Stephanie dipped the strange tool in the shimmering liquid in the bottle she held.

" No, he does, but sports elves' ears are different; they have this strange problem where if an elf tries to clean his own ears too deep into them, he goes deaf until a human spits in his ears. So he cleans the outside and I clean the inner; my human touch does the trick every time." Stephanie placed the tool deep into the gently fluttering ear, then paused and looked at Pixel.

" You need to hold his head, so when I press abit; he don't move. That's the hardest part, he goes limp with the pleasure of me touching his ears like this for so long, and he falls over, or rolls sideways, making the cleaner come out and we have to begin all over again." Pixel did as asked, and found out that his friend was exactly right.

After a soft sigh of delight, Sportacus closed his eyes and went limp.

Pixel gasped at how heavy the elf's head got, and was glad he was sitting down and not standing.

Curiously, he watched Stephanie tenderly cleaning the pointy ears.

He tried not to move when he thought he heard the dreamily smiling elf coo softly.

" What's the cleaner made up of?" he asked eventually, when Stephanie finished the one ear and Sportacus graciously tilted his head to the other side, and she repeated the process on the other velvety-feeling ear.

" My saliva, baking soda, and vinegar." She calmly replied, peering into the depths of his ear, frowning in concentration.

Pixel nearly threw up, his stomach heaved so badly.

" For real?" he croaked, almost letting Sportacus's head fall with shock.

" Yes." Stephanie answered, finishing up and giving the elf a quick kiss on his forehead, brushing back the soft locks of hair out of his handsome face.

Pixel gave her a sick look, then asked if he could go home now.

" Sure." Sportacus said. " And thanks for helping Stephanie."

" Yeah, thanks." She said, giving the young computer tech a dazzling smile, which seemed to stun him slightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow for that talk you wanted earlier." Sportacus told him, amused at the spell Stephanie seemed to cast over him with her smile.

" Huh? Oh, sure, yeah, See ya then, Sportacus, and thanks for the story!" He waved and was gone.

As soon as Pixel was safely down the ladder and on his way home, she turned to Sportacus, who was doing a one-hand handstand on a soccer ball.

" So, what did you want to tell me, Sportacus?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Sportacus had told Stephanie all about his time with Robbie, giving all the details when she insisted even though he saw she was disgusted, she was very quiet, watching him exercise.

Then she asked him, " What was the game called again?"

" Robbie never told me." Sportacus replied, pulling himself up into the Iron Cross position on his rings, then pulling himself into an L-sit, then rolling over in that position before dropping to the floor to do some push-ups and twists.

" Well, I know what it is, and I think you should too. It's called sex."

She may as well have dropped a bomb on the floor and told him she was planning on blowing the town, he got so still, with the weirdest expression on his face.

" Wha?" he finally said faintly.

" Yes, Sportacus, Robbie has a crush on you, and has for a while." Stephanie gently explained to the bewildered superhero, who still hadn't moved from the plank position he had frozen in.

" But, but, he's male! How…" Sportacus was one confused elf.

Stephanie sighed. " I guess elves never have gay interactions?"

" Of course! The young ones-"

" No, Sportacus. Not that kind of gay, sexual gay, boy to boy relationships?"

"Oh." Sportacus looked up at her finally. " I can't have that you know."

" Maybe it's time you changed those rules, Sportacus. You do need someone to love and someone to love you,, you were created for it. Robbie was right when he said you needed a mate. He loves you, Sportacus, and I think you already have feelings from your little sex scene with him, you little attention sucker!" she said, noticing the blush spreading around the hero's cheeks and neck.

" I-I, Stephanie…" Sportacus looked at her helplessly.

Stephanie grinned down at him. " You like Robbie, you like Robbie!" she sang.

Sportacus shot to his feet, a determined look on his face. " I will put a stop to this right now." He said, curling his hands in to fists before dashing out the door.

He didn't need to ask Stephanie is she would stay or go; he knew she would be waiting for him when he returned, to see how it went.

When he swooped down into Robbie's lair, the villain half glared at him.

" You never said goodbye." The tall man growled.

" No, but Robbie, I can't love you, and you must stop loving me, it is not the way I should go. A hero has to keep himself free from any relationships that might cloud his judgments, do you understand?" he said, noticing the stricken look on the villain's face.

" Why Sportacus? Why?" Robbie whispered in dread, fearing the answer.

"Because, Robbie, I am an elf, and you are a human male. Elves are not supposed to join with humans for many reasons, and never have there been," he tried out the new meaning to a very familiar word, " _gay_ relationships that I know of. I explained this to you earlier, Robbie, you have to understand we can be friends but no more." Sportacus felt a painful twinge in his chest as he said that, and watched sorrowfully as Robbie turned and started to cry into his pillow.

" No, Sportacus, you have to love me back, I will die without you." The villain sobbed, curling himself into a ball.

" I do care for you Robbie." Sportacus said, as he realized that what he supposed was merely feelings of intense enjoyment might very well be the first twinges of love, " But I cannot have a relationship with you. It would wreck everything for everyone."

After a minute, Sportacus found himself starting to cry as well, despite his best efforts, so he turned away from the grieving man in the chair and set to work to find his hat.

He was so focused on looking for it that he did not hear Robbie coming up behind him.

" Do you remember how good it felt, when I was playing with you When I kissed you?" Robbie's seductive whisper in his ear made chills run down his spine, and his stomach churned as he remember wed the devious feeling he had, ones he never dreamed of having before.

" I will forget it, Robbie, and I can make you forget it too." Sportacus wrenched himself out of Robbie's grasp, then froze at the look on Robbie's face.

" No, my little elf, I won't let you forget it. None of your magic is stronger then my love for you. Go ahead, try to wipe my memory, I know you won't do it." Robbie taunted.

Sportacus looked with wide eyes at Robbie.

Robbie was right- he couldn't bring himself to use his magic to wipe both of their minds clear of the love that they shared.

" Robbie, I-I am doomed if I fall in love with you." Sportacus said, taking a step backwards, and another and another as Robbie slowly advanced on him.

" No, it would be the best thing in your life." Robbie crooned, watching the nervous elf back himself into the wall. " And now I will remind that thick heads of yours how it feels to be loved." So saying, he walked up to the quivering Sportacus and placed his hand on either die of him, looking down at the pale blue eyes.

 _Blue for fear._ Robbie remembered.

He smiled at the terrified sports elf, then quickly placed his kips on Sportacus's and kissed him deeply.

Slowly, Sportacus kissed back.

Robbie was delighted, and kept on.

They held it for a while, before pulling apart to breath.

Now it was Sportacus's turn to cry.

" You-you've ruined me, Robbie." He wailed, throwing himself on Robbie. " I can't help myself, I love you Robbie. Now how can I save anyone without feeling guilty for leaving you behind? Robbie, why!?"

Robbie rubbed the sorrowing elf's back with one hand, and held his head against himself with the other.

He shushed the crying elf gently, then pulled him back and tilted his chin up with a finger to look him in the eye.

" Now, now, my little one." He chided gently, " I have not ruined you, I have made you whole. Don't you feel better now?"

Sportacus nodded.

It was true, he felt as though a part of him was in place that had been missing for a long, long time.

Robbie smiled, and allowed the short athlete to lay his head back in his chest, quietly running his fingers thought the silken hair.

Finally, Sportacus stopped sniffling, and Robbie carefully led him back to his chair, when he sat down and pulled Sportacus into his lap again.

Sportacus curled up and closed his sore eyes.

Robbie closed his own for a moment, thankful beyond words that he had captured the hero's heart.

Then he gave him a stinging swat on his rear that sent the elf tumbling, squealing, off his lap.

Sportacus stood to his feet, ruefully rubbing his bottom and looking questionably at Robbie.

" That was for not saying goodbye." Robbie told him with mock sternness. " and this is for coming back to be mine." He reached forward and dragged the elf into a tight embrace, kissing him again.

Sportacus kissed him back, and they kissed back and forth a few times before Sportacus finally asked him for his hat.

" Only if you promise me that you won't wear it down here when visiting me, I love your hair too much." Robbie said.

Sportacus agreed, then surprised Robbie by reaching down into the cushions and pulling out the hat and goggles.

" How?" Robbie gasped.

" Elf magic." Sportacus winked, placing them carefully on the table.

Then he hugged Robbie again.

" See you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

" Unless I die." Robbie promised.

" I won't let you die." Sportacus said seriously.

" Okay then, off to bed with you little elf." Robbie shoved Sportacus off his lap and watched him pick up his hat and stride to the pipe.

Sportacus hesitated, and then turned around and came running back to Robbie.

Leaning over the arm of the chair, they shared a sweet goodbye kiss, the Sportacus ruffled Robbie's hair affectionately.

" Goodbye, Robbie." He said lovingly, then bounded to the pipe entrance, waved, and was gone.

Robbie leaned back in his chair, and smiling to himself, decided that this was the best day of his life.

Back at the airship, Stephanie was pacing around, waiting on her favorite hero to make an appearance.

She was relived when she heard the familiar swooshing sounds as he came up and flipped over to her.

She took one look at his face and shook her head, throwing her arms around him and grinning from ear to ear.

" You don't have to tell me, you and Robbie are a couple now, aren't you?" she said, as Sportacus picked her up and twirled her around, hardly containing his excitement.

" Yes!" he all but shouted before outing down and looking at her with a huge grin.

" You were right; I needed that, and I think Robbie did too. Now, off to bed with you, it's almost 8:08." He ruffled her hair much like he had done with Robbie, making her squeal and swat at his hands.

" Sportacus! You'll mess up my hair!" she laughingly fled down the ladder, yelling goodnight at him as she did so.

He watched her go, then did some push-ups before flipping into his bed.

Before falling asleep, he thought of Robbie and smiled, then feel asleep, draping of his newfound love.

Robbie dreamed of Sportacus, and slept better then he had in ages.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the first sunbeams played across Sportacus's face, he woke up smiling as always, but today was different.

Today he had an extra reason to smile: he had someone to love, someone he could use his boundless affection and energy on without having to worry about being too much.

He leapt out of bed and ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, and completed his morning training regime before heading down to see Robbie.

Robbie was dreaming of Sportacus in his arms again, when he was suddenly aware of a warm presence leaning over him.

Then a pair of warm lips were covering his own, and he opened his startled gray eyes to look into the painfully bright blue orbs looking down on him, twinkling and crinkled at the corners with mirth.

 _Pale for fear, bright for joy. Sportacus already? But I need my beauty sleep!_ This last part he spoke aloud as Sportacus had drawn back and was gazing down at him, a huge smile on his angelic face.

" No you don't Robbie, you look great as it is!" the enthusiastic sports elf did a cartwheel around his chair, the looked at Robbie again, who had half closed his eyes drowsily.

" Run along and play. I need to sleep." Robbie murmured, not wanting to get up just yet, and peeved that his loved on had came down so early.

There was a snort, and Robbie peered over at the indignant Sportacus.

" I am not a little kid, Robbie." The superhero pointed out, puffing up slightly.

" You act like one." Robbie replied, enjoying the pout that Sportacus gave him.

He loved it when the hero pouted- his nose all wrinkled up, his eyebrows knit together, his lower lip pushed out, and his arms folded across his well-muscled chest, his head angled down so he peered up under his eyebrows at Robbie.

" I can't help it! I was born that way! But I like being treated like a fully grown human male, not a little kid all the time." Sportacus looked sulkily at Robbie, having already figured out the other man found it to be a charming trait.

Robbie looked thoughtfully at him.

" Well, fully grown human males don't like having their ears touched like you, they don't enjoy all the petting you enjoy, and they remember to take off their hats indoors." Robbie looked pointedly at the young elf, who sheepishly removed his hat.

" Sorry Robbie, I forgot." He apologized.

Robbie's eyebrows raised. " Didn't you comb your hair this morning?" he asked, looking askance at the tangled mess of hair on the elf's head.

Sportacus shook his head, shifting uncomfortably. " No, Stephanie does that every so often. It's not like I need my hair combed or brushed; no one ever sees it, well, except you now." he said, noticing the glare Robbie gave him, " So why bother? The combing hurts, and I have to sit still for it."

Sportacus continued to complain and bemoan hair combing, but Robbie had stopped listening.

He had an idea.

" Come here, Sportacus." He said, cocking his finger at him and motioning him over. " Since you won't let me sleep, I may as well have some fun with you."

Sportacus looked curiously at Robbie.

" Don't you always get up about now? It's been a whole hour since sunrise! I already trained, brushed my teeth, and ate breakfast before coming down here."

" No, I get up much much later, and I am pretty irritated that you woke me up early. Now come here."

" I'm sorry, Robbie." Sportacus looked mournfully at Robbie as he slowly came over.

" Do you know how to comb hair?" Robbie asked.

Sportacus nodded, looking like he was going to flip and run any moment.

" Well, how about you brush and comb my hair? I quite enjoy it, and I don't really want to get up right now, so you can do it for me." So saying, he drew out an ebony comb and a purple brush with black bristles.

Handing them to Sportacus, he sat upright in his chair, all ready for Sportacus to start.

He heard the elf take a deep breath, then he hesitantly drew the comb through Robbie's thick black hair.

Robbie relaxed, enjoying the feeling as Sportacus tenderly combed and brushed Robbie's hair.

Robbie directed him how to comb it the way he liked it to be styled, then started when Sportacus promptly ruffled his hair, messing it all up.

" Sportacus!" Robbie yelled, making the elf flinch.

" But I like your hair better that way." Sportacus told Robbie, obediently fixing it back again.

" That's better." Robbie declared after he had Sportacus fetch him a mirror.

Sportacus then reached over and messed up his hair again.

Robbie growled in frustration, and combed it back.

Repeatedly this happened. Sportacus would mess the black hair up, and Robbie would put it back, till he couldn't take it anymore.

" Alright, you disobedient little elf!" Robbie hollered. " You'll regret doing this when I catch you!"

Sportacus took off, chuckling madly as Robbie leapt up and chased him around the piles of junk, furious.

Robbie rolled his eyes as he realized the energetic athlete probably thought of it as nothing more then a fun game, and started laughing in spite of himself at Sportacus's antics.

Then he recovered himself and stalked back to his chair.

" Since I obviously can't catch you, you are sentenced to making me breakfast." He said sternly, hiding his grin at Sportacus's delight.

After an incredibly short amount of time, Sportacus proudly displayed the breakfast he had made for his love: Sportscandy, lots of it.

Robbie groaned, and flopped backwards in his chair, slapping a hand across his forehead.

" What's wrong?" Sportacus asked, looking with concern at Robbie.

" Don't tell me you don't know, idiot! I HATE that stuff!" he pointed at the fruit and vegetables on the table.

Sportacus's ear tips drooped.

Robbie found that fascinating, and coaxed the dejected elf over to him and touched the flopped-over ear tips.

As he did so, a stirring in his chest made him pause.

It felt almost like a second soul, another being's feelings inside himself.

He instinctively knew that Sportacus was desperately wishing for some reassurance from him, and so he gave it; he kissed the elf on both ears, smiling as both pointy tips pricked up immediately, and Sportacus gave him one of his sunny smiles.

Then the elf paused and looked at Robbie, suddenly very bright eyed.

" You're bonding, your bonding!" he squealed, and began to dance around Robbie's chair, giggling with delight and squealing, " You're bonding!" every few seconds.

Robbie finally shot his hand out and grabbed the overjoyed sports elf, making him stop for an instant.

" What, in the name of flippin' blue blazes, is bonding supposed to mean?" Robbie demanded.

" Flippin' blue blazes, I like that. You're funny, Robbie." The extremely excitably hero declared, laughing.

Robbie frowned.

" I did not ask if you liked my choice of words, I asked you what bonding meant." Robbie kept his grip on Sportacus, having noticed he lost his connection with the elf's inner feelings when he let go.

" That's right, you lose your connection to me when you let go. And so do I, to a point." Sportacus told him, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Robbie was having a hard time being angry with him just then, what with the elf's own joy and enthusiasm running through him as well, he could only he smile and shake his head.

" I won't tell you if you can control it or not." Sportacus chuckled, answering the question in Robbie's mind.

" Which tells me you can." Robbie declared.

He knew he was right when a worried feeling seeped through him from Sportacus.

" Why not?" he asked, knowing that elf could read his mind and figure out the rest for himself.

Sportacus shifted, and then hung his head.

He knew exactly what Robbie was thinking, and it made him sad.

"If you control it, you could override my feelings and continue to do things that night hurt me or make me very unhappy without it being to hard on you." He whispered, saddened that Robbie would want that.

If he was in Robbie's place, he would let it be, so he would never do something to upset his partner without the pain in his own chest.

Robbie tugged the saddened Sportacus into his lap, and stroked him, trying to make him cheer up, while at the same time trying to figure out how to remove the crushing wave of remorse that tried to force tears from his eyes.

Robbie hit bingo when he tickled the motionless elf under the chin, and absent-mindedly continued for a moment, when Sportacus wriggled and butted his head hard under Robbie's chin, cooing softly.

That's when Robbie noticed a wonderful contented, pleased feeling spread throughout his body.

" Hmm, you like that, don't you?" he murmured, thinking to himself that his loved one was such a joy just to sit with, being such a sponge for affection like he was.

Sportacus responded by reaching up and rubbing Robbie's neck, removing the tension there.

Robbie then pushed Sportacus off his lap, where he tumbled bonelessly to the floor, then looked up at Robbie with such a woebegone expression that Robbie burst out laughing before he touched him again, making him feel that Sportacus was not really that upset, but a bit sulky that he had been shoved off that easily.

Robbie focused on overriding the feelings of sadness, when he slightly pinched Sportacus, but nothing happened.

He was wondering how to do this when Sportacus jerked way from him suddenly.

" Don't do it, Robbie, I'll just tell you." He said pleadingly.

" Well, do it then, you have been most unhelpful the past few minutes." Robbie said, frowning down at him.

Sportacus stood up, and began pacing around while talking, his eyes roaming restlessly around the lair, but he did not wander far, just a tight circle around the table in front of Robbie.

" The bonding is like an invisible line between us; you can cut it, but you could never form it again.

Between two elves, we would be able to sense each others feelings at all times and not wish to ever be separated.

Between a human and an elf, the human gets to sense the elf's feelings, and the elf gets to read the human's mind and never wants to be apart from the person.

It is gradual, it will get stronger the more we are around each other and the more we touch each other.

I am the only Sports Elf who has ever formed a bond like this; I am not sure exactly how it will affect us.

My species is already as affectionate as a normal elf under bonding.

What an additional bond will do is anyone's guess."

Sportacus stopped talking and looked at Robbie.

Robbie waved his hand at him. " Go on." He said.

Sportacus swallowed, and nodded.

" You can partially control the bond; I have to choose whether or not I will read your thoughts, and you can override my feelings if say, I do something wrong and need corrected, obviously I am not going to like it and you would feel that strongly, and so not wish to do it either." Sportacus spoke very fast for that part, not looking at Robbie, who just smirked at him.

" But I can control it, go on." Robbie urged the now silent elf.

Sportacus continued, " The mind reading and feelings of mine can only be felt by touch in the beginning, but the stronger it gets, the easier it is, until I can be anywhere in the world and can still hear your thoughts and you can feel me. My bond to you that keeps me close is always in me; once we join for life it is permanent. I may never wish to leave the room or go more then five steps away, I don't know."

Robbie looked a bit worried at that thought.

" I love you and all, Sportacus, but even I would like some time away from you. You are a bit, lets say, _energetic_ for me. Can I train your bond any?"

Sportacus looked visibly struck, and turned away.

Robbie waited a moment, then whistled softly.

Sportacus snapped his head around, and Robbie could see his eyes were dull with grief.

"Come come, it's not that bad, is it" Robbie asked, as Sportacus slowly came over to him and stood next to him, refusing to meet his gaze.

Robbie snapped his fingers near his eyes, and Sportacus looked up, right into Robbie's gaze, then froze there.

" Yes, you can." Sportacus said softly. " And it is very painful on my part, because I won't want to be separated from you. Like I said, we elves are very affectionate."

Robbie nodded, then stroked the elf's neck softly.

Sportacus lowered his head abit, then laid it on the arm of the chair, crouching down next to Robbie.

Robbie tried to run his fingers through the athlete's hair, but ran into many tangles in it.

Sportacus winced, so Robbie quickly withdrew his fingers.

Then he ran his finger though his hair again, thinking a silent apology to his beloved elf, as he worked on untangling the knots with his fingers.

He was overriding the pain radiating from the whimpering hero as he did so, and was triumphant at last when he could barely feel the pain, and it was replaced with the grim knowledge that he had to suffer so for his own good.

He stopped once he reached that point, and scratched behind Sportacus's trembling ears briefly, before rising to his feet and stretching.

He winced from the stiffness in his joints, and was pleasantly surprised when Sportacus ran his hands over all the stiff spots, and a healing warmth spread from his gentle touch and dissipated the pain.

Robbie smiled at his loved one, and was reward with a bright smile and a kiss on the cheek.

" Come, you little dove, you can eat healthy stuff; I'll make my own. Yes, come eat with me, I want you to."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robbie went and got himself a slice of cotton candy flavored cake and sat down across from Sportacus.

He noticed the unintentional look of disgust Sportacus was giving his cake.

"You're not going to throw up are you?" Robbie asked jokingly.

Sportacus said, "Sorry, I don't like being near sugary foods".

As they began to eat, Robbie let his mind wonder about the sports elf.

He began to wonder what he looked like as an infant, child, and teenager.

Then he let his thoughts get more devious.

He began to ponder on the idea if Sportacus was the dominant type in bed and what kind of sounds he would make, when he snapped back into reality.

Robbie glanced at Sportacus who was blushing like mad.

The dark-haired man raised his eyebrows at him in a questioning manner.

Sportacus cleared his throat and said, "Um, Robbie, we are sitting close you know".

"And?" The villain asked confusedly.

The hero looked away from him and said, "Well, we're sitting pretty close and I just heard your thoughts".

It was Robbie's turn to blush now.

He looked away from Sportacus feeling embarrassed and he mentally reprimanded himself.

When he looked back up, Sportacus was standing right by his side.

Robbie was frozen in place watching the elf.

Sportacus was staring hard at him with a very seductive face and didn't waste any time scooping up Robbie out of the chair.

He delicately carried the man over to his orange chair and gently set him on his lap.

Before Robbie could ask what he was doing, Sportacus had leant down and started kissing him.

As he was kissing Robbie, he started to unbutton his vest.

Eventually they pulled apart for air.

"So what is with you all of the sudden?"

"After I read your thoughts, I wanted to be even closer to you".

The hero leaned down and stole another kiss from the man.

"I think the bond is getting stronger, Sportacus".

"I think you're right". The hero said heavily while gazing at him.

Then the hero snuggled up under Robbie's chin, it was one of his favorite things to do.

He then began to kiss under his chin and slowly down his neck.

The blonde was pleased when he felt a shiver from Robbie.

Sportacus quickly tore off the taller man's shirt and descended on him.

At first he started to kiss and nip at his collarbone, then he worked his way down his chest.

All the while, Robbie let out small moans of pleasure.

Sportacus was quickly irritated that he could not bend down any further.

"Robbie". He said snapping the man out of his daze.

"Hm?"

"Where is your bedroom at?"

As soon as the villain processed what the man said, he immediately began to blush.

" I-I don't have one."

Sportacus once again scooped up the man and carried him to the rear of the lair.

" So, where do you want it, how big, you know, all the specs." Sportacus smiled down at Robbie, who he shifted to one strong arm.

Robbie suddenly felt tiny as he did that, even though he was taller then the muscular elf.

" Surprise me." he muttered, and watched as Sportacus fixed the wall with an icy look.

Suddenly, without much fanfare nor fuss, a large room materialized in front of them.

Robbie craned his neck to peer through the door, and Sportacus chuckled as he carried him inside the blindingly white room.

Robbie frowned.

" Okay, purple and black it is." Sportacus cheerfully said as he stretched out his free hand and pointed at the walls, floor, ceiling, and the large four-poster bed with curtains that was in the center of the room.

Robbie enjoyed the feeling of glee from the hero as he colored everything purple and black, mostly in stripes.

The bed covers looked soft and velvety, "real velvet," Sportacus explained to him, "and real satin, too."

There were soft lights in the floor, but Robbie quickly told the one cradling him so gently to put them onto the ceiling, and he did so.

Once Sportacus had finished, he kissed Robbie and headed for the bed.

He swiftly placed Robbie onto it and climbed on top of him.

He placed a hand besides both sides of Robbie's face and admired the dark blush that was still on his face.

Robbie then leaned up and started massaging those pointed ears.

This made the hero snuggle into him again like before.

Suddenly, Sportacus' eyes opened wide with shock and sat up, but still sitting on Robbie.

"I'm sorry". The hero said looking sheepish.

Robbie was confused by his sudden change in mood.

Sportacus sighed and said, "I read your thoughts".

This made Robbie blush even more; so he grabbed a pillow that was next to his head and covered his face in embarrassment.

The sports elf leaned in close to his ear and said, "I promise I will be gentle. I would never want to intentionally hurt you".

Robbie then slowly removed the pillow from his face to look at him.

He tried to retain some of his tough attitude, but then he looked into those pleading blue eyes.

"Okay". He said and then the sports hero tightly hugged the man.

Sportacus quickly kissed Robbie and took off his own vest and shirt.

The dark-haired man loved seeing the hero's abs.

With out warning, he reached his hands up and started feeling those gorgeous abs.

Sportacus was caught off guard by this and let his eyes slip close in pleasure.

Abruptly, his crystal went off.

Sportacus let out a sigh of exasperation.

Every time he wanted to get close to Robbie, someone always got into trouble.

Sportacus hurriedly got off the man and got dressed and made sure to put on his hat and say goodbye.

He was worried.

Never before had he been annoyed at his heroic duties.

He could hear the angry thought of Robbie, and combined with his own sudden resentment of his crystal's intervention, he became quite confused and upset.

Robbie could sense Sportacus's inner turmoil as he blew him a kiss and disappeared.

When he got up to the surface, he surveyed the area for the trouble when he saw Stingy was dangling from the tree house.

It appeared that a patch of the floor had broken through.

The blonde hastily cartwheeled over and saved the boy from the fall.

"Thanks, Sportacus. I can't believe my treehouse broke".

"I'll make sure to fix it another time, so please tell everyone else to stay away from there. I have to go, see you later, Stingy". He gave his classic smile and ran back to Robbie's home.

When Sportacus got inside, he was hoping to pick up where he left off, but Robbie had put his day clothes on and was eating cake.

He was upset that Robbie had not waited for him; he was gone no longer than ten minutes.

Robbie was also upset.

Every time he and Sportacus were trying to be intimate, that magic crystal went off.

He saw the hero dejectedly walk towards him.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Sportacus asked glumly.

The villain put down his cake and said, "Because".

"That's not an answer." The sad-eyed elf said flatly.

Robbie sighed shakily. "I want you all to myself. It's not fair that every time we are together that we have to keep getting interrupted. I don't want to be second to those brats". He said, trying not to give away that he was about to breakdown.

This was one of the reasons Sportacus didn't want to fall in love.

Now he had to juggle the priorities with his hero duties and being the best he can be to Robbie.

Then he pulled up a chair next to Robbie and sat there for a while in silence, Sportacus fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Maybe it would be for the best if I erase our memories of us falling in love". The hero said sorrowfully.

Robbie's eyes got impossibly wide and yelled, "No! That's not what I want at all!"

Then he grabbed Sportacus and held on to him for dear life.

Sportacus gently held Robbie and whispered comforting words into his ears.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a few minutes, Robbie stopped shaking and looked at Sportacus, wiping his eyes as he did so.

The blue clad hero smiled gently at his love, relived that he had calmed down.

" Feeling better?" he asked softly, stroking the dark-haired man he held in his lap.

" Yes, but we need to discuss this problem, as painful as it might be."

Sportacus nodded his agreement, and Robbie took a deep breath.

" My idea is that you should just leave your crystal behind while you are in here with me, especially since you seem to dislike doing your hero's duties when they interrupt us, let those useless brats up there take care of themselves for a change." Robbie said, and then cursed himself as he felt a deep sense of depression emanating from Sportacus.

Sportacus cringed as he heard Robbie thought-cursing himself, and his words that made Sportacus want to hide in shame.

" Am I becoming not a hero?" Sportacus asked in a choked voice. " I know it was wrong to feel angry at my crystal, but I did. I want to be a hero, saving people and animals is what I live for. I need my crystal for that, and I worked hard just to possess it. If I left it, it may get lost again, like it did before, or someone may take it. What if someone gets hurt because I was selfish and left it behind, just so I could have you all to myself? What if-"

" Shhh…" Robbie rubbed Sportacus's trembling legs and tried to sooth him, as it was obvious the hero was feeling guilty and panicking.

Sportacus quieted and closed his eyes as Robbie slowly ran his hands up to rub under the elf's chin, then up around his ears, then down his neck and back around to rub his legs again.

Robbie couldn't bear the grief from Sportacus, the idea that he might not be a pure hero anymore seeming to unnerve him immensely, so Robbie keep on rubbing and crooned to his beloved elf till he was settled.

Then Sportacus spoke again. " If you really want me to Robbie; I'll leave it behind for you."

Robbie could have cried, but he held himself together and just smiled gently at the elf, desperately thinking only happy things, sensing the hero's struggle to submit to what Robbie suggested.

" No, no, my little elf, you don't need to do that. I would not want you to, you are a hero true, born that way, and you will always be that way. I don't know why, you just seem to have to do it, and I would never ask you to give it up. We will figure out something else." Robbie spoke soothingly, and Sportacus finally seemed to not be so distressed.

Relived, Robbie stopped rubbing him, though Sportacus was still stroking him.

" What other ideas do you have?" Sportacus asked softly, opening one eye to peer up at Robbie, who looked thoughtful.

Getting no response, Sportacus took a deep breath, and hesitantly began to suggest, " You know, Robbie, perhaps for now it would be best if I reset us back to just being friends, and kept it that way for a while? Then we could-Robbie, Wha-?!, _Yeowch_!" Sportacus yelped as Robbie yanked off his hat and goggles, then cuffed first one ear, then the other, giving the wide-eyed superhero a stern look.

" I said no." Robbie stated flatly.

With shivers of pain coursing through his body, Sportacus nervously tried to reason with Robbie.

" But, Robbie, we need some more time. I feel the bond tightening, and if we are upset about this for too long, I don't know how that will affect us. Maybe if we just, just, what are you-ahh, Robbie…" Sportacus trailed off as Robbie reached up and tenderly massaged deep into his pointy ears.

" Mmm? You want this to no longer happen? Or this?" Robbie leaned down and kissed the slightly dazed looking hero as he rubbed the tender ears carefully, trying to make up for his momentary harshness of a moment ago.

Sportacus let out a pleased whimper, then let his forehead fall onto Robbie's shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing blissfully, his hands falling from Robbie as he did so.

Robbie stroked the back of his neck and rubbed his ears, then kissed the top of his head, breathing deeply of the elf's warm, comforting scent.

The he stopped, and waited for Sportacus to sit up, which he did after a moment.

Sportacus had a happy, contented look on his face, and Robbie couldn't help smiling at that; it was too cute.

" So, you want to reset us to where we are just friends, and never feel that again?" Robbie asked again.

Sportacus shook his head, and then looked a bit sheepish.

Robbie raised an eyebrow, and Sportacus responded to the question in his mind.

" Stephanie would do that for me." he explained shyly. " Minus the kissing part."

Robbie was irked, and grabbed Sportacus's hands as they reached for him again, squeezing them gently in his own.

" Promise me that you will no longer allow Stephanie to pet you like I do." It was more a command then a request, but the wide-eyed Sportacus shook his head ever so slightly, cringing at the angry, jealous thoughts Robbie made no effort to control.

" But, she likes it too!" Sportacus sounded almost like he was whining, and Robbie glared fiercely at him.

Sportacus dropped his eyes, and shifted uncomfortably under Robbie.

" Promise me." Robbie growled.

Sportacus remained silent, and it was all Robbie could do to not smack him one.

It was bad enough that he had to share his time with the kids; he did not want to share the privilege of touching his beloved as well.

He gripped Sportacus's hands tightly in his own, his knuckles showing white from the strain.

" R-Robbie." Sportacus whimpered.

Robbie stayed silent, and after a moment, Sportacus continued, his ear tips drooping. " I can't promise that, because if she manages to get a hold of my ears anyways, I won't be of a mind to stop her from touching me anyway she likes, then I would be breaking my promise."

Robbie understood that reasoning, but he also understood that if Sportacus would tell Stephanie to not touch him anymore, she would listen to him.

Robbie sighed, and tried to be patient. " If you told her not too, she wouldn't do it you know." He tried to sound gentle, but his voice came out harsher then he intended.

" But, but, Robbie?" Sportacus sounded desperate.

" Speak up, don't just whimper like that!" Robbie snapped.

" She's my elfin helper, she _has_ to touch me." Sportacus raised his eyes back to Robbie's briefly, then dropped them again.

Robbie was not worried about that at all. " Make me your elfin helper." he said, certain this would be easy.

Sportacus shook his head again, his ears sagging further as he hung his head. " It can't be done." He reported sadly.

" And why not?" Robbie asked through gritted teeth.

" Because I chose her and marked her as mine, and I can't undo that unless…" he trailed off again, and started shivering again.

Robbie rolled his eyes, and patted Sportacus's head.

" Then have her not touch you unless she is working with you." He said, deciding that he does not need to upset him further, as Robbie was not sure how long he could keep a handle on the elf's feelings inside himself without breaking down.

Sportacus hesitated, then nodded mournfully.

" Good Sportacus." Robbie said with relief, then started.

" STEPHANIE! THAT'S IT!" Robbie yelled, making Sportacus yank his hands free from Robbie's and cover his ears, making a face.

" What's it?" he asked weakly.

" Why, Pinky of course! I will just ask her for any ideas since she works with you a lot she ought to have something to help our problem." Robbie was thrilled with himself, and it amused Sportacus greatly to watch him grin broadly and declare himself a genius.

Then Robbie slipped off Sportacus's lap, and hauled the elf to his feet.

" Go fetch her, Sportswift, and tell her to meet me in one hour, after I've had my after breakfast nap." Robbie sat back down in the chair, fully expecting the active hero to dash off immediately.

Sportacus started to, then slowed to a stop and turned back towards Robbie with a nervous look on his face.

" Can't you come with me, Robbie? You could take your nap outside."

Robbie made shooing motions at him. " No, no, run along now. I need quiet to take my nap, and it is too noisy out there. Go on, don't give me that look." he said, as Sportacus had adopted a pleading look to his face.

Robbie closed his eyes, but he could sense the hero's distress at moving far away from him.

He heard nothing for a while, and then heard a soft whimper from directly above him.

Peeking through half-closed eye-lids, he saw Sportacus standing over him, his head tilted to one side and giving him his large expressive puppy dog eyes.

Robbie groaned loudly, opened his eyes, and looked at Sportacus, who continued to look pleadingly at him.

It was too much for Robbie to ignore, so he grabbed Sportacus's shirt, pulled him down, and kissed him, then let him go.

Sportacus crawled into his lap and curled up there, laying his head on Robbie's chest, saying nothing.

Robbie didn't have to ask, but he did anyway. " Bonding problems?"

Sportacus nodded, whimpering again.

Robbie stroked his hair for a bit, then said, " So explain to me again how this bond works?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

" It's like this," Sportacus began, snuggling into Robbie and closing his eyes, " You feel all my emotions, and can control them if you so desire. But only inside yourself can you control them. You can't change mine in me. Once you accept my feelings in you as normal, you will have greater control over them, and will be able to tell what I am feeling no matter where I am, and will be able to find me by the strength of the bond. You won't feel pulled to me like I do to you, but you will be able to tell how far away I am and in what direction I am by the slight tug I will have on you. But that will only come later for you, after you accept this emotion keeping in your heart.

As for me, I am being pulled towards you with a strong force that acts up if I want to move far from you. It won't pull on me if say, I want to stay in your lair but be somewhere else nearby, not yet anyway.

As soon as I decided to go and get Stephanie, I felt it tugging me back to you. I have already accepted your thoughts as my own, so my bonding is moving faster then yours.

You can under-think, and I can't hear it, but I will always hear your other thoughts, and the stronger this bond gets, the further I can be from you and still hear them."

" What is under-think?" Robbie asked, stroking the elf gently.

"Under-think is heart-speak; it is what you feel in your heart. I can't hear that."

Robbie nodded, and then asked another question. " Does it hurt to move away from me once you try to leave?"

Sportacus was quiet, thinking.

" Yes." he finally said. "But it is more of a heart hurt, not a physical one, nor even a mental one. It is just, there."

Robbie was quiet for a moment then, trying to figure out a way to help the situation.

" You said we could train you with it." he suggested, feeling the way Sportacus tensed up and started to feel panicky again.

Quickly, Robbie soothed him, not wanting to go through that all over again.

Once Sportacus was reasonably settled, the elf spoke with some effort.

" You, you could, I would just, just have to leave and not come back till you called for me." Sportacus's voice was shaking as he spoke.

Robbie sighed, still stroking the distressed elf.

" Stop stroking me; it makes it harder for me to get up then and fight the urge to come back to you."

Sportacus was upset, and Robbie was not about to stop trying to calm him.

Sportacus made no more protest after that, and they stayed that way till the hero began to fidget.

Robbie looked at him questionably, and the elf grimaced.

" Not been moving enough." He explained, as he slowly moved off Robbie and stood there, swinging his arms, bouncing slightly on his feet, and looking torn between his need to move and his need for Robbie.

" Go." Robbie said, pointing towards the exit. " You need to move, and I don't really want you in here doing that, I still don't like it."

Sportacus nodded, a pained look on his face, and began slowly backing towards the exit, keeping his eyes on Robbie.

As he reached the exit, he suddenly stopped, then bounded back to Robbie, looking excited.

" I know, Robbie! I can just take you to my airship, and exercise there, and you can nap on my bed!" Sportacus bounced up and down with excitement Robbie did not share, at least he tried not to.

Robbie rolled his eyes as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. " Sporatdud, I don't like heights, I don't like moving, and I don't like noise. All of those I would be getting in your airship, because I guarantee you can't exercise silently, can you?

Sportacus stopped hopping about, and looked crushed.

" Oh." he said softly, then looked at Robbie with such a woebegone expression that Robbie motioned him over again.

Reaching up, he took Sportacus's face in his hands and looked at him lovingly, using a finger to stroke his temples, then pushed him gently away.

" Go." He said in a soft tone, and Sportacus began moving away again.

As Sportacus reached the exit, he slipped his hat back on his head and waved goodbye to Robbie, then disappeared.

Robbie let out a sigh of relief when he could no longer feel the distress of the elf, and settled down for his nap at last.

After he drifted off to sleep, Sportacus slipped back inside the lair, having finished delivering Robbie's message to Stephanie, fixed the tree house, saved the kitten, and learned that Pixel would talk to him around the same time Stephanie would talk to Robbie, who was not happy about Robbie's new rule on petting her best friend.

He stood next to Robbie's chair, drinking it the sight of his sleeping form, before exercising nearby as quietly as he could, only leaving when his crystal went off occasionally.

When Robbie woke up about an hour later, he was not surprised to see Sportacus hanging upside down from one of the machines lying around.

Nor was he surprised that the elf seemed to have rearranged things so he could more easily play on them without knocking anything over.

Robbie watched, amused, as Sportacus flipped and twisted amongst the metal pieces, and ran like mad through them, rolling, flipping and a myriad of other lighting fast moves Robbie couldn't quite follow.

Sportacus then noticed that Robbie was awake, and happily flipped over to the chair.

" What are you doing in here?" Robbie asked in mock sternness, folding his arms across his chest as Sportacus kissed him joyfully.

Sportacus's happiness wasn't dampened in the least at Robbie's stern looks.

" Waiting for you! See? I can exercise quietly!"

Sportacus flashed thought the half-built machines again.

Indeed, he only made a minimal amount of noise, but Robbie knew he would normally make a lot more noise if it weren't for him trying to impress Robbie with his quietness.

So he only snorted and shook his head.

Sportacus flipped over to him, beaming delightedly.

" See?" I didn't make much noise!" he cartwheeled around the chair, giggling with glee.

Robbie grinned at him, then tried to resume a touch of sternness, but Sportacus hugged him and snuggled against his cheek before flipping off again.

Robbie sighed and sat back in surrender, grinning while thinking.

He really didn't want the elf moving around in here, and he really was not pleased about him touching his stuff, but he couldn't get up the nerve to scold him for it, not when the hero was so happy right now.

So he just watched as Sportacus happily did pushups and flipped, but drew the line when he brought out a soccer ball and began kicking it around.

" Put it away now." Robbie said firmly, wincing at the hurt look on his elf's face.

" But Robbie! I did this while you slept and never hurt anything!" Sportacus protested, one foot on the ball.

Robbie shook his head and pointed to the door. " Put the ball away or go out. Your choice."

Sportacus looked defeated, and put the ball back.

The he gave Robbie a mournful look and just stood there, arms hanging limply, as though Robbie had just taken _all_ his toys.

Robbie grinned at his expression, and snapped his fingers.

Sportacus brightened, and bounded over exuberantly.

Robbie pulled Sportacus back down with him again; enjoying a long kiss from the elf, then stroked his hair.

" I guess I need to tell you the rules again, Sporataforgetful." He said, petting the soft skin of the hero's face.

Sportacus wriggled abit, and then tucked his head under Robbie's chin, hardly able to remain still.

" Rule one, no touching my stuff. Rule two, no moving so much. Rule three, no loud noises, and Rule four, do what I say. Okay, Sportasnuggly?" he said, chuckling as Sportacus hugged him tight, and wriggled some more, kissing Robbie repeatedly on his neck, keeping his head under the tall man's chin.


End file.
